


The Things That Remain

by BrokenPoet12



Series: The Fate Series [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Harry, Awkward Flirting, But light smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, angry caitlin, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenPoet12/pseuds/BrokenPoet12
Summary: They've never met before, so why does it feel like they can't go on without each other?  And what does their connection mean for the future?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGeniusCallsYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeniusCallsYou/gifts), [ClaudiaRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaRain/gifts).



> This is an alternate universe fiction that grew from a vague idea and turned into a multchapter monster with actual plot. 
> 
> My thanks go to ClaudiaRain for offering advice and taking her own time to look over this for me. 
> 
>  
> 
> SUADADE  
> pronounced: so-dah-deh  
> Noun:  
> (in Portuguese folk culture) a deep emotional state of melancholic longing for a person or thing that is absent:
> 
> 'Saudade is not nostalgia. In nostalgia, one has a mixed happy and sad feeling, a memory of happiness in the good old days, but a sadness that it is over and gone forever. Saudade is like nostalgia but with the hope that what is being longed for, might return, even if that return is so remote to be almost of no consequence to the present.'

Harry's eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply. His vision adjusted slowly in the dark room as he laid there. He'd been dreaming of something he couldn't remember, and the feeling of forgetting lingered. He was missing something. Mind racing, he closed his eyes briefly, trying in vain to recall what he had seen before he woke up. 

It was no use. Still, the nagging feeling would not subside. He opened his  eyes again with a resigned sigh and turned his head to squint at the glowing dial of his alarm clock. It read 5:59. Harry freed his arm from the blanket and reached over the shut the alarm off, only to be startled as the hour switched to 6:00 and the alarm started blaring. He slammed his hand down hard on the snooze button to silence it and then clicked the switch on top to shut off the alarm for good. 

Sitting up, he stretched and then swung his legs over the side of the mattress, feet settling on the carpeted floor. His hands rested on either side of his legs, gripping the edge of the bed. He couldn't shake the feeling that something important was just out of reach. Scrubbing a hand over the stubble on his face, he stood and started gathering his clothes for work. When he was ready he headed for the bathroom, wincing at the sudden brightness when he flipped the light switch. Harry stood there blinking for a moment, until his eyes moved over to the counter by the sink and he frowned. He'd left his contact case there the night before. It was gone. As he muttered under his breath he proceeded to check the drawers and the medicine cabinet for the missing case. With no luck in either place, he turned to survey the room again, and as he looked back towards the sink, he caught sight of the case laying on the ground, under the edge of the cabinet, almost out of view. As he crouched down knowing what he was about to find, he still frowned when he pulled the case out. It was upside down and open. His contacts were missing and he couldn't see them anywhere on the floor under the cabinet. 

"Great," he barked, without humor. Voice loud in the quiet bathroom. He'd been meaning to schedule an appointment with his optometrist for his annual eye exam, but work had taken the forefront of every concern and the appointment had never been made. Harry had exactly one pair of contacts left and now they were missing. Unwilling to waste anymore time on what would be a futile search, he wasn't going to put dirty contacts in anyway, he continued getting ready for his day. He had a backup pair of glasses in his glove box. They would just have to do. 

Twenty minutes later, he cursed when he found the glasses. Somehow they'd broken, the ear pieces laying on his passenger seat seemed to mock him. Harry gritted his teeth as he exhaled sharply. A headache had already began by the time he started the car. Apparently he'd be visiting the optometrist sooner rather than later. 

 

X

Caitlin was running late but that didn't mean she was going to go without coffee. She'd overslept because her morning had been disturbed by a dream that she couldn't remember upon waking. But as she scrambled to get a shower and get dressed, she couldn't escape the feeling that she was forgetting something. She'd even double checked her phone to see if she'd missed an early appointment. Her hours were usually the same day to day, but every now and then an emergency appointment came through at the ophthalmology department and she usually fielded them. But no, her planner confirmed that her earliest appointment wasn't until 10:00 am. She'd intended to go in early to prepare for a presentation she was giving at the end of the month. 

Caitlin Snow had a double PhD in ophthalmology and bioengineering. She'd gotten a job just out of college at the best research hospital in the country, right in downtown Central City, and worked with a team on advancing treatments for degenerative eye diseases. She also worked part time in the pediatric wing, taking on cases ranging from early eye problems to simple eye tests. She loved her job. Most days. 

Some days though she felt like something was missing. She'd been married for a short and wonderful three years and then an unexpected illness had taken her husband in just three short and painful months. After her husband died, Caitlin had come to a crossroads and had taken the path that led her to a promising career but almost no social life. It suited her for the most part but sometimes she was lonely. There had been two or three men in the years after she lost her husband, but the feeling that she was missing something never left and she had never really connected to anyone. 

So she worked hard and threw herself into research. Then the opportunity to work with the pediatric wing had come up and she jumped at the chance. Her life had been fulfilling, even with whatever seemed to be continually absent. Today though, the absence seemed even more pronounced and she wondered if she just missed her husband, even if that hadn't quite explained anything 

Caitlin made her way through the city and to Jitters coffe on her way to work. Research could wait, she needed caffeine. As she approached the door, she arrived at the same time as another customer. A tall man with a shock of unruly dark hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He glanced at her as they both arrived at the door and then reached to open it for her just as she lifted her hand to do the same. Their hands bumped as they both went the pull the door open and a jolt of static caused her to drop her hand back down quickly. The man frowned at her but yanked the door open and waited for her to enter ahead of him. She offered a rushed thank you and made her way to the counter. 

"Hello Caitlin, the usual? You're running late again." Iris called out from behind the counter with a smile. Caitlin nodded, passing her card over to pay for her drink. As she turned to move down the counter, she bumped into someone. The man from the door glared at her, eyes narrowed slightly when she turned to apologize. 

"I'm really sorry. Excuse me." She offered, as she felt her face heat with embarrassment. The man huffed a breath out and rolled his eyes before he stepped around her to place his order. Caitlin felt a surge of annoyance but let it go as she watched Iris make her drink. Looking around, she spoted a familiar brown haired man across the coffee shop and smiled to herself. "I think your admirer is back." She whispered conspiratorialy to the young woman. 

"I know. He's here every day. And he's so awkward! It's adorable." The woman said with a smile as she glanced over at the man in question. 

"Why don't you go ask him out?" 

"I'm waiting to see how long it takes him to get up the nerve. It's cute. I did find out his name though, it's Barry." Iris put the lid on Caitlin's drink and passed it across the counter. Caitlin took it with a smile and said her goodbyes. Just as she turned, coffee in hand, she heard Iris call out a warning. The warning was too late and suddenly she collided with someone and she watched in what seems like slow motion as her drink tumbles from her hand. 'At least it's iced' was the only thing she coukd think as she turned towards the man who it had spilled all over. 

The man from the door. And the one she had run into not five minutes before. His blue eyes were narrowed in a glare and his mouth seemed to move into an even deeper frown than she'd seen before. Caitlin cringed. His black slacks had drops of coffee the dripped  down the legs where the liquid had splashed and his shoes were surrounded by the spreading puddle. Neither moved for an instant, Caitlin aware that she was flushed from embarrassment as she struggled to speak. He beat her to it. 

"Perhaps you need to get your eyes checked," he ground out, voice low and angry. Her mortification was suddenly replaced by irritation. 

Outraged, she said "excuse me?" 

"You seem to make a habit of running in to people."

"And you seem to make a habit of standing directly behind them when they don't know you're there!" she hissed back, defensive and embarrassed. 

"All the more reason to get your eyes looked at. Do you need a recommendation for a doctor? " Harry snapped and Caitlin bristled as she opened her mouth to unleash an insult, which was averted as both Iris and Barry rushed over. Iris had a rag and Barry offered her an awkward smile before he cleared his throat. 

"Can I help?"

"Thanks Barry, I think I've got it." Iris said as she smiled, which caused him to blush furiously as he attempted to reach for the rag at the same moment Iris knelt to clean up the mess. In doing so he bumped Harry, who dropped his own coffee onto the floor. Caitlin heard him growl in irritation as he bent to pick up his cup and Caitlin's. Iris stood, sending an apologetic glance at Caitlin as she walked back around the counter for more rags. Frozen in place, Harry and Caitlin regarded each other cooly, Harry was still visibly angry and Caitlin was on edge and defensive. When Harry moved again, this time to reach for a napkin on the counter next to them, Caitlin reached to push  holder closer to him gently and their hands met. Static sparked between them again and she gasped softly. Harry paused and glanced at her again, his blue eyes troubled. She mumbled another apology as he yanked several napkins from the holder and dried his hands. He huffed again, tossing them in the trash and then without another word he turned around and started walking towards the door. Surprised, Caitlin watched him walk away, calling out to him before she realized what she was doing. 

"Can I at least buy you another coffee?" 

Harry only paused when he reached the door, hardly turning back to look at her. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was still set in a frown but he didn't seem as angry. 

"I think it would be best to avoid accident number three. Don't you?" and with that he turned and walked out the door. 

"What an asshole." Barry's voice made Caitlin jump and she turned with a half-hearted smile to look at him. Iris returned then, mouth opened in an exaggerated 'oh my god'.  Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Caitlin slumped and leaned against the counter. Iris laughed and held her arms up, offering the brunette a hug. 

"Don't worry about him Caitlin, he's always grumpy." She offered, letting go of her friend. Caitlin laughed softly and then surveyed the mess at her feet. Coffee had pooled over a good size area of the floor and splashed up the side of the counter. Other customers stepped around the mess and in general avoided the area. Iris pulled a mop out from behind the counter and began cleaning up. Barry hovered, awkward and shy, transfixed by her. 

"I'm sorry about the mess."

"Don't worry about it. Seems like you're just having one of those days, girl." Caitlin gave a resigned nod and absently turned to look back at the door. The sense that she'd missed something again reared up but she couldn't put her finger on what. She shrugged it off as she sidestepped the now drying floor and made her way back to the register. Iris met her there with a smile and punched in her order, waving off Caitlin's debit card. "It's on the house." with a grateful smile, Caitlin stepped aside as she carefully lookes around her for any other unfortunate victims and moved to stand near Barry. Iris quickly produced two cups of coffee and handed one to Caitlin. Turning her attention to Barry, she motioned him closer and he leaned in."This one's on me. But I'd love to go to dinner if you want." 

 "Oh... Um... Yes! I mean. Yes. Of course. That would be... I..uh...the..." The young man was flustered and Caitlin grinned. She placed a hand on his forearm and smiled, then looked at her friend conspiratorially. 

"He said yes. He'll pick you up at 7."

"Yes. That." Barry offered, shutting up and as he smiles deeply at the both of them. 

 "See you at 7 Barry. And you, try to have a better day Caitlin."

Caitlin opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and nodded. With a wave she made her way towards the door. She lifted her hand cautiously, taking a deep breath and gingerly set her finger tips against the handle 

Nothing. No sparks. She chewed her lip in thought as she pushed her way through and out onto the street. She'd never get any research done now. 

 

X


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked into his office and slammed the door behind him, only to wince when the sharp echo set his teeth on edge. He stalked over to his desk, ripped open a drawer and rummaged around until he found a bottle of Tylenol. In his haste to open it, Harry dropped the cap onto the floor when he pulled it off. He rolled his eyes as he palmed two pills and placed them in his mouth, then chased them down with coffee. Wretched cafeteria coffee at that. He sat down heavily in his chair and pressed his palms tightly to his eyes as he willed the pounding in his head to stop. 

He'd managed to muddle through a day and a half without contacts or glasses but the migraine that had started this afternoon told him he wasn't going to be able to get much further. Resigned, he opened another drawer and pulled his phone out. After a quick search  Harry had a number pulled up and dialed. The echoed ringing on the other line made him wince again and he forced out a harsh breath. Finally the line connected and he picked his way through the automated menu. When the receptionist answered he cut her off impatiently. 

"Yes, this is Doctor Wells calling for Doctor Allen. I need to speak to him right away." 

"One moment please." The line clicked off again and some sort of abominable hold music filtered through. Finally he heard a  beep and a deep male voice came through from the other end. 

"Doctor Wells. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Harry had known Henry Allen for many years and he was one of the few people he was willing to tolerate on a regular basis. Harry and Allen had been in the same initial doctorate program until the two diverged and went on to study their respective fields. Harry's being theoretical partial physics and Allen's being ophthalmology with and emphasis in bioengineering. Henry Allen was the head of the entire medical department at Central City Health and Science University and in the running to be selected for to oversee a collaboration with the CDC and WHO. 

He was top of his field and that was the only reason Harry called him. "I need a favor. I neglected to visit the eye doctor this year, I've lost my contacts, and my glasses are broken. It's been almost two days and my head feels like it's about to explode." 

He heard Henry chuckling softly on the line and gritted his teeth to suppress the sudden surge of irritation. 

"I wish I could help you Harry but I'm on my way to the airport. I've got to prep for that conference at the end of the month. But I'll tell you what, my assistant is going to run things here so I'll send an email and make sure you're seen. It's not our usual thing you know."  The last had come across as slightly scolding and Harry knew he was going to owe Allen a good bottle of bourbon. It wasn't everyday the head of a research department offered an eye exam. He exhaled then, slowly so he didn't upset his headache, closed his eyes and slumped in slight relief. 

"There will be a bottle of something good for you when you get back." The other man laughed outright and told Harry he'd have the scheduling department text him the doctor's name and location. After thanking him, Harry hung up and set his phone on his desk. 

He dropped his head in his hands and  tried willing the pain away again. It didn't work. His phone buzzed suddenly and he snatched it up off the desk. He squinted  at the screen and read the details of his appointment before he glanced at the clock on the wall. He had forty five minutes to get to the there. Plenty of time. Standing, he grabbed his coat from the rack by the door and walked out of his office.

X

Harry reached the university fifteen minutes late because it seemed that everything was aligned against him. He'd been caught in traffic, and then a bridge had been up, and then of course there had been more traffic. By the time he'd reached the hospital he had been fuming, but worked half heartedly to calm down. If he was completely honest with himself, Harry knew he had been unsettled since he'd woken up the day before. Especially after his run in with the woman at the coffee shop. After he had left, there had been a feeling that he should have gone back. And it had been powerful. The moment their hands had touched on the door, something seemed to snap into place. Then when he left, the feeling of missing something had returned with a vengeance. Now it remained and it was unshakeable. 

Harry walked into the hospital and took the elevator up to the third floor. By the time he reached the receptionist at Allen's office, he'd managed to calm down considerably. She waved him over with a friendly smile. "Hello, what can we do for you?" 

"Dr. Allen was kind enough to squeeze me in on an emergency appointment with Doctor..." he paused as he double checked the name on his phone, "Snow. Unfortunately I'm a little late." The receptionist nodded and moved to her computer. After a bit of typing she turned away from him to pick up a freshly printed piece of paper. 

"Doctor Snow was called away for an emergency, but left a note to send you to the pediatric wing when you arrived. Just give this to the charge nurse and they'll get you into a room and Doctor Snow should be with you shortly." Harry took the paper when she handed it to him and looked down the hallway in the direction the receptionist and pointed to. With a wordless nod he set off for the pediatric wing. 

X

Caitlin smiled warmly as her patient gave her a hug. She and Doctor Allen had been working on a prosthesis for the young girl who had lost her eye the year before after a fall through a window. It had been a long road to recovery, but the little girl and her family had been strong and determined. Caitlin was in the final stages of completing the project and prepping the girl for what she hoped would help her lead a normal life. As she walked the family out of her office and watched them interact, she didn't miss the now familiar pang of loneliness. 

Waving goodbye, Caitlin continued to watch the happy family depart and as she had started to turn back she glanced over at the charge desk. The man standing there made her stop in her tracks. 

'You've got to be kidding me.' And then, as if he sensed her eyes on him, the man at the desk turned and caught her gaze. Caitlin would swear, if asked, that she could see the moment the exact same thought crossed his mind judging by the play of emotions that passed over his face. The frown that she'd recognize anywhere was back on too as the charge nurse pointed him in her direction. Resigned, Caitlin lifted her chin and folded her hands in front of her. Let him come. 

As he approached her, Caitlin had the sudden feeling that she was forgetting something again; it flared up without warning and only intensified as he approached. He paused a few paces in front of her and regarded her with a look that seemed troubled. His blue eyes flicked to hers and held there as she watched him open his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  
   
Caitlin realized she was staring and managed a rushed, "Doctor Wells I presume?" She'd been going for a cheerful tone but could hear it fall flat between them as he continued to stare, an undefinable expression on his face. Suddenly Caitlin felt concern and she realized belatedly that she'd started reaching for him before she stopped herself, and cleared her throat. "Doctor Wells?"

Harry shook his head then and  blinked rapidly to clear his vision, and Caitlin watched as he brought a hand up to rub his eyes. His voice sounded resigned when he finally answered. "Of course this makes you Allen's assistant. Doctor Snow." he said, almost accusingly, and narrowed his eyes slightly as he fixed her with a poorly disguised glare. 

"Indeed it does. Henry said to make sure you were taken care of. Assuming you still need help?" Caitlin trailed off, a challenge in her voice. Harry opened his mouth to speak, seemed to think the better of it  and then gestured for her to lead. 

They walked silently down the hallway and Caitlin felt something settle in her chest that made her intensely aware of where Harry trailed behind her a few paces and she wondered idly if there would be static again if they touched. Her hands clenched at the thought. 

Finally they arrived at an open door and Caitlin stepped aside to allow Harry to enter, but tensed when he brushed her gently with his shoulder. He muttered a quiet apology and Caitlin could see his jaw working and the tense set of his shoulders as he lifted his eyes to hers. There was no spark, no actual touch, but Caitlin could feel something threaten to overwhelm her as she caught the look in Harry's eyes. Like he was waiting for something. Neither could be sure of what though and the moment passed when Caitlin moved to busy herself with logging into the workstation so she could do the intake on Harry. When she glanced over at him, she saw Harry standing uncomfortably by the exam chair. They were in a pediatric office setting and the decor of the room reflected that. Cartoon decals were stuck all over the walls, children's books were stacked haphazardly in the magazine holder and the walls were painted in a disgusting array of pastels. She watched him grimace slightly as he gingerly perched himself on the edge of the chair and folded his hands in his lap. Caitlin wanted to laugh but restrained herself. 

Unable to delay any longer, Caitlin finished at the computer and turned to fully face her patient. This time she tried and failed as a giggle slipped out. Harry looked incredibly uncomfortable. He was perched awkwardly on a chair that still had a booster from the last patient. He radiated discomfort and awkwardness. Caitlin could feel herself herself warming to him then. 

"So what brings you in today Doctor Wells?" He snorted and fixed her with a look, not quite rolling his eyes but it was implied. Caitlin's mouth had set in a thin line, her good humor quickly forgotten, before she continued while hiding her sarcasm behind an overly polite tone. "Doctor Allen's notes were vague except that you were to be seen and that it was an emergency. That implies a certain level of urgency and obviously an issue with your eyes since he asked me to see you here, but unfortunately I can't just pull the specific reason out of thin air, so bear with me Doctor Wells." 

Harry had the good sense to look embarrassed and she watched as his head tilted to the left and his eyebrows lifted in amusement. He huffed out a sigh before he lifted his hands briefly in surrender. But his smile disappeared again and his hands continued up, to rub at his eyes in frustration. 

"My... apologies. I've got a hell of a migraine because I've been trying to work without my contacts or glasses." His voice was quiet, pained, and hearing it sent warmth and concern spreading through Caitlin. 

"How long has it been?" Caitlin asked as she frowned in and approached him slowly. She gestured for him to sit back in the chair after she reached behind him to pull out the booster, and flipped off the overhead lights. The only light in the room now came from the lone bulb hanging over the sink behind her. She heard Harry sigh in what could only be relief and watched as he blinked several times before he dropped his hands back to his lap. 

"I took my contacts out before bed on Tuesday and they were gone yesterday morning. My backup glasses were broken. I do a lot of work on computers and with precision machining, so I'm sure that hasn't helped." Harry answered, and he sounded petulant, inconvienenced. Caitlin lifted a scope up and shined a light into one eye and then the other. When she ensured there was nothing to be concerned with, she reached over and brought a small machine, attached to an arm, in front of Harry and stepped over to her computer. 

"Straining the eyes is easy to do, especially if you're used to correcting your vision. I'll run the test program and we'll get you set up with a new pair of glasses. You can order new contacts with the prescription I give you." She typed  quickly and Harry shot a skeptical glance her way. 

" My last pair of glasses took two weeks." 

"Mmm, that's a typical turn around time." She agreed as she turned to him and smiled sympathetically. Caitlin walked back over to him and adjusted the machine until it was lowered  in front of him. "Set your chin on the pad and I'll start." He did as she asked, but she could  still see the unhappy set of his shoulders. 

"So what good is this going to do if I'm going to have to wait that long?" he asked her as he pulled his head up again to protest, before she motioned for him to go back to where he'd been. 

"Well fortunately for you, Henry sent you to me." She offered, giving him an unseen smile that had more than a little smugness. An irritated huff was his only reply. 

As the test ran, Caitlin watched her patient and thought about their encounter the morning before. She frowned in the dim light as she puzzled over the fact that each time she'd seen him, a strange feeling had been nagging in the back of her mind. It was almost like she'd been on the verge of remembering whatever it was that she kept feeling had been forgotten. The moment she'd seen him in the hallway only a few minutes before had left her unsettled and on edge. At first she'd just assumed it was because of their unfriendly encounter at Jitters the previous morning. But it was something else. And she had the strong sense that she knew him from somewhere. She just couldn't place him. Caitlin had to shake herself from her musings as she turned when the computer beeped to indicate the test was done. She started the diagnostic and walked back to Harry where she reached to pull the machine away just as he lifted a hand to run it through his unruly hair, bumping in to her again. This time a spark of static let loose between them, where their hands touched. 

Caitlin jumped slightly and watched Harry freeze as her eyes searched his out. The two of them stayed still and regarded one another silently as they lost themselves in thought. The intensity in Harry's gaze made her feel like he could actually see her for the first time. Warmth filled her cheeks and she scrambled for something to say. Caitlin opened her mouth to speak just as he cleared his throat. "That is so weird." 

"Tell me that's not weird." he said it at the same time. 

 They both watched each other before Caitlin giggled softly, and Harry offered her the first smile she'd seen from him. She could feel a jolt of happiness that took her by surprise. She took a steadying breath as she pushed the tester away and stepped back. Harry's eyes never left her, and Caitlin could feel heat rising in her face. She cleared her throat and turned back to computer to type for a moment. Finished, she logged off and stepped towards the door. "Come with me Doctor Wells." 

 

X

Harry followed her down the hallway outside of the office, keeping pace with her as he wound his way around staff and children exiting other rooms. He took the opportunity to watch Caitlin unobserved as she quietly greeted several colleagues and even more of the children on their journey. The kindness in her voice and genuine look of happiness on her face sent a pang of longing through him and he wondered with start what he'd have to do to get her to look at him the same way. He was distracted from that thought as they finally they exited the pediatric wing and made their way to the row of elevators he'd arrived by. She pressed the up button and stood waiting silently and Harry could tell she was avoiding looking at him. For his part, he was content to watch her. He could feel a surge of something in the back of his mind as he did, almost as if he was on the brink of remembering his missing thought, but it wouldn't fully materialize and he ended up just shaking his head, trying to clear his mind. The elevator arrived then and they stepped inside when the doors opened. Caitlin pressed a button on the panel and leaned against one of the walls, a troubled look on her face. 

"Have we met before?" She asked as she tried to affect a casual tone while she looked at Harry from the corner of her eye. 

"You mean aside from yesterday when you poured your coffee all over my pants?" He jabbed, but tempered it with a half smile. She turned towards him fully, rolled her eyes, before she fixed  him with a glare. He chuckled then and held both his hands up in surrender again, before he offered her a grin and said, "I don't think so Doctor Snow. I feel as if I'd remember you." 

He could see color rise in her cheeks again and felt his own growing warm. She watched him intently as the elevator moved and the feeling of familiarity flared in him again. Finally he added, voice serious, "but to be honest, it feels as if I do remember you from somewhere. Isn't that strange?" 

She nodded thoughtfully but whatever she had been thinking remained unspoken as the elevator halted and the doors slid open. They stepped out and she led him down another hallway, this one empty of people and quiet. They arrived at a door marked 'C. Snow.' and she opened it. Inside she flipped on the lights and revealed a decent sized work room. 

 Distracted, she gestured to a chair as she continued towards another door. "Have a seat. I'll have your glasses in a moment." With that she disappeared, leaving Harry to settle in one of the chairs by her desk. He looked around curiously and saw several plaques on the wall, including both of her doctoral certificates and a few framed awards. It was not out of the realm of possibility that Harry had heard of her due to her work in either ophthalmology or bioengineering, but somehow he knew that wasn't the cause of the connection he felt with her. And as much as it felt like it should trouble him to feel that way around her, it's was more the idea that he was supposed to know her and didn't that had him feeling unsettled. 

He was interrupted from his musings when Caitlin returned then and he did his best to ignore the surge of... something when she appeared.  She'd come in carrying a pair a glasses in one hand and a small cup in her other. She sat down in the chair next to him and handed him the cup, then reached into her pocket and produced a small bottle. He took the cup, eyebrow raised in an unasked question as she handed over the bottle to him. 

"For your migraine. Non opioid based but super effective. It should be gone before you hit the street." She explained with a smile and then fell silent as he took the pills and set the bottle on her desk. Harry turned back to her and  motioned at the glasses in her hand.

"How?" 

"The miracles of technology. 3-D printing is a wonderful thing. I've adapted the technology to use it for prosthetics for eye injuries, but it can also make other things. Like prescription lenses for a start." She was proud of herself and rightfully so. Harry nodded appreciatively as she handed him the glasses. They were an almost exact replica of what he'd had in his glove box. Simple black frames, but they seemed stronger and lighter than his old pair. He put them on and looked expectantly at Caitlin. She frowned slightly and he watched her chew her lower lip in thought before she reached to adjust the glasses on his face. He felt her fingers brushing his face and he realized he had lifted his hands to cover hers before he could stop himself. 

Static again. This time neither moved away. Harry's hands still covered hers lightly as he risked looking into Caitlin's eyes. Hers were trouble as she watched  him but she had frozen at his touch and Harry couldn't read the emotions that ran across her face. 

Finally Harry realized he still held her hands and he dropped his own quickly to his lap just as she straightened and pulled away. Harry cleared his throat and  tried for humor. "Okay, it's a lot weird." 

"I feel like I know you but I can't for the life of me think of where." Her voice was quiet and her eyes seemed distant, as if if she was trying to recall something. 

"I know." He nodded. 

"You do?" She questioned, not understanding his meaning. Harry struggled for the right words before he continued on."The feeling. Like we know each other. Or rather like we should know each other." He tried to clarify, but only ended up frustrated because he couldn't actually even justify it to himself. 

Caitlin sat back in her chair and watched him then, curiosity plain on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but her phone rang and interrupted her. She pulled it from her pocket to answer it but not before she'd thrown an apologetic glance at Harry. After she spoke for a moment and hung her phone up, she inhaled deeply and stood, hesitant  to leave but she knew she had to. 

"I've got an emergency and I have to go unfortunately." Harry wordlessly stood and followed her to the door. She opened it for him and waited for him to exit before she followed him. As they reached the elevator, he turned to her again. 

"Thank you for the glasses." He sounded distracted and looked troubled, but his expression had Caitlin's face heating when she could see the warmth there. And something else. 

"You're welcome Doctor Wells. I'm glad I could help. And I am sorry about yesterday," she answered warmly as her eyes brightened with humor. He ducked his head at the memory and smiled at the floor. He'd been an asshole. But she hadn't called him on it. Even with their rocky start at the beginning of his appointment. 

Harry 0. Caitlin 1.

"Apparently I'm the one who needed their eyes checked. Maybe it will help with my personal spaces issues." Harry grinned as he looked up at her again, humor bright in his eyes. The elevator doors opened behind him then and Harry glanced back at it briefly before he steadied himself with a deep breath and extended his hand out to Caitlin. She chewed her lip in thought again before she reached out and gripped his palm gently in hers. As their hands entwined the spark of static they were both expecting jolted between them and caused them both to jump slightly. Harry held her hand for a fraction longer than necessary before he gave it a gentle squeeze and let it drop. He stepped backwards onto the elevator as he smiled at Caitlin again. 

"That is damned peculiar, Snow." 

She didnt say anything, she couldn't, but a flash of an emotion he could only think of as pain crossed her face as the doors slid shut between them. He didn't realize it, but Caitlin had seen the same thing cross his and the familiar sense of something being wrong had already started to settle in the both of them as they parted company.  
     
Neither one recognized it for what it is. Loss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been remiss not to thank Claudiarain for her time and encouragement. I bounced my original idea off her, and then completely ran off with it. She's been kind enough to read and review the first few chapters of this and I'm so thankful.
> 
> Thank you all for reading.

Caitlin settled herself at her table and unpacked some paperwork from her bag. After she'd spread her work out, she started looking over the notes that she needed for her presentation at the conference she was attending in two days. The closer it came the more apprehensive she'd been feeling. It wasn't that she was unprepared. Caitlin Snow had worked hard to be where she was and she was very nearly at the top of her field. Her work with Doctor Allen had been a dream come true and it allowed her to flourish. So much so that she had slowly been gaining a reputation across the country which culminated in her being asked to speak on her developments with treating degenerative pediatric eye diseases. 

So it wasn't that she was unprepared. Caitlin was just nervous. As the weeks had gone by and the conference had drawn ever closer she was sure there was something vital missing and it frustrated her to no end that she couldn't put her finger on what. 

She sighed softly and she stared at her notes, not really seeing them. Just then Iris approached, bringing Caitlin's coffee with her, a kind smile on her face when  young woman set the cup down and slid into the chair across from her friend. 

"You look worried." Iris said as she reached over and squeezed Caitlin's hand. 

"I just... I don't know. I'm so sure I'm forgetting something but I can't figure out what." Caitlin sighed, as she frowned unseeing at the papers. 

"You're going to do great. If you're nervous you could always picture the audience naked." Caitlin groaned at that and shook her head. 

"I think that would make it even worse. Most of the people at the conference are bound to be in their sixties and up. That would probably have the opposite effect." 

"Eww. Forget I said anything." 

Caitlin grinned then and eyed Iris playfully. "I don't see your admirer today." The woman across from her blushed furiously. 

"He'll be in for lunch. He dropped me off this morning." 

"Iris West!" Caitlin had a look of feigned shock on her face and her friend glared at her. 

"What?" She asked innocently. 

"So I take it things are going well." Caitlin laughed, happy for her friend. Barry really was very sweet and he seemed to adore Iris already. She had a good feeling about the two of them. 

"My break is over. I'll leave you to your naked peers and your exciting index cards." Iris teased as she stood and walked away. Caitlin laughed again and went back to her notes. As she reached to turn a page, her hand bumped her coffee and she tried to grab for it just as another hand darted out next to her and beat her to it. Turning to thank whoever had saved her coffee, she found herself face to face with Harry. He wore his glasses, blue eyes dancing with humor behind them.

"Doctor Wells! Hi! I mean hello. And thank you." Caitlin blushed furiously as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and blew out a breath, embarrassed. For his part, Harry smiled as he set her coffee back on the table, his own gripped tightly in his other hand. 

"I wonder if we've avoided accident number three or simply postponed it." he said, and the humor, the outright warmth in his voice made her embarrassment melt away. 

"Hmm, with my luck you're probably in for something big now." she smiled at him and as she did she felt the flash of her earlier uncertainty disappear as it flared and died away in her mind, replaced by a sense of calm. Harry must have read the change on her face because he straightened slightly and and rocked back on his heels. 

"Well I'll leave you to it."

"Would you like to sit?" 

They both spoke at the same time. It was Harry's turn to redden and he cleared his throat as he slid into the chair Iris had vacated moments earlier. 

"Harry." He said, waiting for her reaction. She stared at him confused for a moment before he clarified. "Please, call me Harry." 

"Caitlin then, Harry." A grin split his face and he shook his head. 

"I don't know. I like Snow too." Caitlin smiled and took a sip of her coffee as he studied her. For the first time in weeks she felt balanced. Happy. Content. And she started to realize just how much he seemed to contribute to the feelings. It should have disturbed her, but at the moment she couldn't bring herself to care 

"How are the glasses? No more headaches?" He nodded and looked around the room as he answered. 

 "They're great actually. I haven't even bothered with ordering the contacts. These are very comfortable. Usually I'll get mild headaches if I wear glasses too long but these.. these are perfect." Caitlin felt a surge of warmth slide through her and grinned. Somewhere in there was a backhanded compliment, even if he tried to play it off. 

"So what brings you to Jitters?" She asked lamely and kicked herself mentally. 

"You mean beside the coffee?" Harry's voice dropped and she saw his eyes darken slightly when he looked pointedly over at her. A chill slid down Caitlin's neck and she had to suppress the shiver that resulted. She glared at him briefly to cover it, before smiling again. 

"Okay, that wasn't the best question I could have asked. You win." 

"Is this for your conference?" Harry inquired  as he gestured at her paperwork. She nodded in affirmation as Harry looked at her for permission and then he lifted a page of her notes to look over. Caitlin did her best to fill the silence as he read, eyes fixed on some unseen point over his shoulder. 

"I know it's right around the corner, and I know I'm more than ready for it. It's just... I'm just nervous. Or something."

"Or something?" The interest in his voice made her look at him and the intensity in his eyes had all thought flying from her mind. She frowned absently, about to speak when Iris walked back over. 

"Hey Caitlin. Do you need a refill?" She asked when she'd stopped just out of Harry's line of sight and mouthed 'you okay?' so he couldn't see it. Caitlin smiled at her friend, nodding as she told her she was fine. Satisfied Iris repeated the same to Harry and when he told her he was fine as well, the woman retreated back to the counter. 

"If you're nervous, I've always heard that picturing your audience naked helps. Although given the likely age range of your audience, that might actually make it worse, Snow." His brows were knit as if he actually contemplated the idea and he gave a mock shudder. Caitlin laughed and shook her head. 

"Iris told me the same thing and I told her exactly what you said." She told him through her laughter, and enjoyed the moment  even more when Harry chuckled softly. 

"You know what they say about great minds." Harry said, and fidgeted with the lid on his cup as he spoke, though he still watched her intently. The sudden feeling of rightness from earlier settled fully over her then, starting in her chest and spread out from there. As she contemplated it, Caitlin realized this was not the first time she'd felt it. But that it had only been in Harry's presence. Chewing her lip gently, she wondered about it and lapsed into silence. 

"You still with me Snow?" Harry asked quietly as he reached a hand out across the table, seemed to think the better of it, and stopped just short of where hers rested. 

Without having to think about her answer, she nodded and said "Always Harry." 

The mood between the two of them changed again, though neither of them could say why except that it seemed... right. Caitlin lifted her hand and slowly moved it towards where Harry's rested. Just as she was about to touch him, a young woman walked up to the table. 

"Hey Dad, you ready to go?" 

Caitlin jumped and pulled her hand back to rest in her lap. She watched Harry look at the young woman and saw how his face lit up which had Caitlin smiling to herself. She nodded when Harry offered an apologetic glance to her and stood. The young woman eyed the two of them and a sly smile spread on her face. She struck her hand out to Caitlin, eyes bright and friendly. 

"Hi, I'm Jesse." 

Caitlin warmed to the girl instantly and took the offered hand in her own. As she shook gently, she told Jesse her name and then released her hand. Harry cleared his throat and both women looked at him. 

"Ah yes. This is my daughter Jesse. Jesse, this is Doctor Caitlin Snow." He said, catching the look on his daughters face, though he ignored it. When the girl only smiled wider, he coughed softly and narrowed his eyes at her. 

Jesse ignored him. "Do you and my dad work together Doctor Caitlin Snow?" she asked brightly, and Caitlin caught a glimpse of mischievous intent in the girls eyes. Caitlin smiled and shook her head as Harry shifted uncomfortably next to the table.  
   
"No. I work at CCHSU." Jesse's whole face had brightened even more when Caitlin answered, and she smiled even wider. 

"I'm starting classes there this fall. Do you teach?" 

"Not often. I'm assisting in the pediatric wing in ophthalmology. I work with Doctor Henry Allen in ophthalmology and bioengineering." The young woman looked awed and Harry couldn't help the look of affection that crossed his face as he watched his daughter. The look caused another rush of warmth to go through Caitlin as she watched. Distracted, she tried to keep Jesse talking. "What are you majoring in?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm running heavy in physics and bio this year but I'm still not sure." Jesse looked thoughtful at that, and Caitlin could remember her own excitement when she had started school. 

"I'm sure you'll do great. Maybe I'll see you in class. I do guest lectures every now and then for the bio majors." 

Jesse beamed at her and Caitlin had the fleeting thought that the girl would do well. She looked up at Harry then and met his gaze that always seemed to be there when she looked, and smiled at him. He was looking at her with an intensity she couldn't identify, but it wasn't unpleasant. Just as she was about to speak again, his phone chimed and he dropped his eyes. The moment passed and Caitlin could feel the familiar sense on something absent as it started again. 

 As if she could sense something amiss, Jesse looked between the two of them and scrambled for something to say. "Dad and I are going to lunch, would you want to join us?" 

Harry snapped his head up and looked first at Jesse and then Caitlin, and she wasn't sure if he was going to rescind the invite or ask her himself, the panic on his face evident. Suddenly Caitlin's own phone beeped, distracting her, and she checked it quickly. Frowning, she typed out a short reply and slipped it into her pocket. 

"Unfortunately I've got to head back. I'm prepping for a conference and finishing up last minute stuff." The girl's face fell and if Caitlin had been looking she would have seen an identical expression on Harry's. 

"I've got to get back to the lab when we're done Jesse. Ramon can't seem to be left alone." he said quietly as he pocketed his own phone. Jesse smiled and shrugged and Caitlin stood to pack away her things. When she was finished, the three of them turned and headed towards the door. Once out on the sidewalk, Harry and Caitlin turned to each other, but neither one said anything. It was Jesse who broke the silence. 

"It was great to meet you Doctor Snow. I hope I get to sit in one of your lectures." Caitlin felt the warmth in her chest again and she smiled at Jesse. 

Harry extended his hand to her, watching her face carefully as she reached to take it. Both of them were expecting it, but the spark of static still caught them by surprise. 

"Goodbye Harry."  Caitlin said softly, eyes on his and seeing something troubled in his expression. 

"Goodbye Caitlin." He squeezed her hand gently, then released to let his fingers trail lightly against hers before they let go. Caitlin turned away and started down the sidewalk, knowing that if she had looked back then, Harry would still be watching her. 

The sense of loss grew again and this time she knew that was what it was.  
  

X

Jesse and Harry walked down the sidewalk slowly. The weather had taken a turn for cooler as Fall approached and he turned up his collar to ward off the chill. He glanced over at his daughter and caught the slight smile that had been on her face since the two had left Jitters. She'd been surprisingly restrained and hadn't asked him any questions all through lunch, even though he'd known she was dying to. Sooner or later she'd give in and if he was honest with himself, he didn't really have any answers to give her. She didn't disappoint when she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow and smiled at him. 

"Sooo...." She started, trailing off as she watched Harry for a reaction. His mouth quirked into a poorly hidden smile and Jesse continued. "Who's 'Doctor Caitlin Snow?" She used her fingers for the air quotes he could hear implied when she said Caitlin's full name. 

"She's just a colleague Jesse." He sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance but with no real feeling in it. He knew she wouldn't give up easily though and tried to curb her questions. "I don't even work with her. My glasses broke and Henry set me up with her." Jesse looked gleeful as he said the last and he stumbled on, trying to correct what he'd implied. "She's an eye doctor."

"Among other things." 

"Yes well, she and I might have had a run in the day before that and I might have been unpleasant to her." Harry hedged, the memory fresh and he smiled again. 

"Imagine my surprise," Jesse quipped, sarcasm in her tone. "What did she do, throw a drink in your face?" 

Harry let out a laugh and turned to his daughter as they walked and she giggled when he nodded his head. "She did indeed. Twice. Not at my face though. She bumped into me and dumped her coffee." Jesse's laughter was loud and full of glee at the thought and she stopped to double over, and Harry felt as his face reddened, but watched his daughter with nothing but love and amusement. It really was funny, in hindsight. 

"I bet you had it coming." She said, breathless and trying to stop her laughter. Harry opened his mouth to argue but then thought the better of it and decided to stay silent. "Well she seems very nice." 

"Jesse." he warned, but the girl only smiled again. 

"Look Dad, it's okay you know, to find someone interesting. Mom's been gone a long time. And you know she'd be upset if you continued to be unhappy." 

"I'm not unhappy." He argued, and it was true. Unhappiness wasn't the issue. It was the ever growing sense that he was missing out on something. And Harry had slowly been arriving at the realization that for whatever reason the feeling stopped when he was with Caitlin. 

"Okay, maybe you're not," Jesse conceded, but continued before he could comment again. "But maybe you could be happier." 

"You like her don't you?" Harry questioned, throwing  a sideways look at her. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up the sidewalk ahead but didn't  really see it. Jesse had stopped laughing then and watched him with interest. 

"I do. I know I just met her, like ten minutes ago, but there's something about her." 

"I know the feeling," Harry muttered, mostly to himself.

"So what's the problem?" 

"I... This is going to sound a little strange Jesse." he hesitated, not sure how to say what he wanted to. He'd never consciously acknowledged what he'd been feeling and Harry wasn't sure he was ready. Jesse watched him expectantly and waited for him to continue. "For the past few weeks, longer really, I've had this feeling, this nagging sense that something is, I don't know, missing."

"Like what, you forgot something?" She pressed, and he hesitated again, waiting to see if she'd noticed anything similar. When she didn't give any indication of anything being amiss for her, he sighed and nodded. 

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just this sense of being incomplete. But not in a way that I can explain. I just feel like something is missing, something that should be there and isn't." 

"What does that have to do with Doctor Snow?" 

 "It goes away when I'm with her." Harry admitted in a rush, and he exhaled as the familiar sense of loss settled in. Images of her flashed through his mind as he stood on the street and he felt a yearning he'd not known in a long time. Not since his wife. 

Jesse took it all in quietly as she watched her father and the obvious struggle he was going through. She liked Caitlin. Instantly and without reservation. It was like meeting an old friend after a long absence. For her there had been no sense of loss, instead things seemed to be heading towards the way they should. Caitlin and her dad made sense instantly, of that she had no doubt. Her father just needed a push. 

 "Maybe that's all you need to know dad." 

A weight settled in his chest and Harry could not call it anything else but longing. Jesse's words echoed through his mind and he pulled her into his arms for a brief hug. 

"Maybe, Jess. Maybe."

X


	4. Chapter 4

Caitlin's week had been long and stressful. The conference had ended late the night before and though it had been a success, by the end of it all Caitlin had wanted was to go home. She'd hailed a cab from the airport and made her way across town, back towards her apartment. The sun was setting as the cab pulled to the curb and she got out. Happily she looked up with a smile at the sign above Jitters. Coffee was her one and only priority at the moment. 

Entering the coffee shop, Caitlin scanned the counter for Iris but wasn't surprised when she didn't see her because she usually only worked mornings. Stepping up to the counter, she ordered her drink and waited for it to be ready. As she waited, Caitlin realized a sense of relief had settled into her since she had gotten back into the city. The four days that she had been away for the conference were  busy, and she really never had a chance to relax until the end. Somehow in between the full days and overfull schedule, the feeling of missing something had been a constant companion. 

Or missing someone. 

Caitlin frowned, staring blankly down at her feet as she pondered the thought. Try as she might to fight it, one person kept passing through her mind and when he did she felt...almost relieved. She missed him and wasn't that the strangest thing? They'd had a handful of interactions, starting with their first unpleasant run in and Caitlin had continued to bump into Harry, usually there at Jitters, where the two exchanged friendly conversation, but it hadn't really gone beyond that. And that left Caitlin feeling a little regretful. He'd even been there the day she'd left for the conference. Harry had wished her good luck and reassured her gently when she'd expressed her doubt again and Caitlin had wanted to say something, anything to try and draw out their goodbye. But she hadn't been able to justify a reason, so she'd hailed a cab and left. If she'd tried to pinpoint it, sitting in the cab, driving away from Harry, was the moment her anxiousness had started. 

Lost in thought, she didn't hear the barista call her name until the third time. Apologizing quickly, Caitlin took her drink and then made her way out onto the street. She only had a few blocks to go before she was home, could unpack, and try to unwind. Sipping her coffee, she let her mind drift back to Harry, and smiled at the warmth that rolled through her when he appeared in her mind.   

Caitlin couldn't explain why she reacted the way that she did when he was around, or the loss she seemed to feel when he left. All she knew was that for the first time in a very long time, his presence brought a sense of completion and it drove away the feeling that something vital had been absent from her life. But knowing that and accepting it were two different things. It made her uncomfortable to feel like she was so reliant on a other person for her happiness, especially when she couldn't explain why. Add to the fact that she had no idea if he felt anything other than mild annoyance in her presence, it was a hard thing to accept. It troubled her that it felt right, inevitable almost. But what bothered Caitlin more than anything was the idea that she knew Harry, or should have known him but didn't now. 

She wanted to. Almost desperately. 

She had talked to Iris about it when her friend had cornered her the day after her first impromptu coffee with Harry. Iris could see Caitlin was unsettled, and quickly pulled her to a quiet table and demanded all the of details. Caitlin had been hesitant at first, wondering how much to disclose, but suddenly she realized she needed to get it out, to acknowledge it and she did. For her part, Iris had been an attentive listener, staying quiet and letting Caitlin work through everything she'd kept on her mind since the day she had met Harry. When she had finished, Caitlin waited for Iris to pass judgment or offer advice but the woman was silent and thoughtful for a long time. When she pressed, Iris put her hand on Caitlin's and gave it a supportive squeeze before speaking. 

"Barry and I clicked instantly; I didn't have to question it. We just had to get there. Maybe you're not quite ready." 

"I don't.. I'm not sure Iris. Barry obviously adores you."

"I know. I know what you're saying Caitlin. I don't think I have it as bad as you, but I felt like I found my other half when Barry and I finally got together. And it was a relief. Like it was meant to happen, even though it's been like three weeks." Iris continued, trying to explain and Caitlin looked surprised. 

"You never said anything about feeling the same way I am though", Caitlin said, puzzled. Iris shook her head and offered a smile. 

"I didn't. It just felt... right Cait. There wasn't any other idea that made sense."

Caitlin frowned when she'd heard what her friend was saying and something in her mind would not accept it. The sense of being incomplete, of missing something had been a constant companion for days now, and it wasn't something that felt like it would just disappear because she... liked someone. She was somewhat jealous at the ease in which Iris had described her situation, but she couldn't be upset with her friend. No, Caitlin was unhappy about the idea that one person could change her life as irrevocably and as easily as just showing up in the right place, at the right time one day. 

But each time she tried to think about how impossible it was, or how unlikely the situation was, she found her mind clearing and Harry suddenly there. The feeling of it being right, of it being inevitable left her both comforted and afraid. Before Iris had left, she'd given Caitlin a long hug and offered a final piece of advice. 

"Maybe the reason you're having such a hard time is because you're fighting it. Maybe he is too. Give in, go with it. Maybe you'll find what it is you're looking for." 

Sighing softly, Caitlin looked around at the street, seeing it for the first time since she'd left Jitters. It took her a good ten steps further to realize she had gone the wrong way out of the coffee shop. She stopped abruptly and threw an exasperated look around and turned to head towards her apartment. 

Except her feet didn't want to move. Cautiously, Caitlin turned back the way she had been going and felt the sudden sense that it was the right way to go. Once more she turned back towards home and once more it felt wrong. Thinking back to what Iris had said before she'd left for the conference, Caitlin frowned as she looked back up the way she had been going. It felt like she was fighting something. It felt like she was missing something. She pulled in a shaky breath and turned to fully faced the way she had been going and took a tentative step forward. It felt right. Just as she was about to take another, a hand came up to rest on her shoulder with a gentle pressure and she heard a familiar voice say her name softly. 

"Snow." 

The rush of relief made Caitlin dizzy, hearing that familiar voice and knowing it was exactly what she needed at that moment. She turned and as she did, Harry's hand slid from her shoulder to trail gently down her arm before he pulled it away. He was watching her intently, hands shoved back into his coat pockets. The mix of concern and relief was plain on his face but his eyes were guarded. 

"I think we need to talk Caitlin." 

 

X

 The pair walked in silence in the direction that Caitlin had initially set out in. Side by side, neither spoke, neither knowing how. Occasionally one would brush against the other as they wove their way around people and obstacles on the busy city street, but it all faded to background noise as they came back together each time. Harry still had his hands in his pockets where they twitched occasionally as he thought about taking her arm in his and keeping her close. He resisted the idea and unhappiness settled deeper in his mind each time he clenched his hands to to stop himself from doing what they seemed to want so badly. 

Harry and Caitlin had said a brief goodbye at the coffee shop the day Caitlin left for her conference. It had been hard to see her go and it was only then that Harry realized the depth of their apparent connection. She was what had been missing, the part of something he'd never even realized he'd been looking for. And from the look on her face as she smiled and said goodbye to him he knew that there was something there for her as well. But a part of him had still not been willing to accept it. He'd known her for a matter of weeks, and despite their first run in, Harry was enthralled by her. Fate seemed to be intent on either torturing him or rewarding him because it felt like he was destined to keep running into her. As the days passed, he'd found himself hoping he'd see her. There had been a few quiet, but quick conversations after the day Jesse had met her, and Harry knew that he had started looking for Caitlin wherever he went. It bothered him at first, the feeling that he seemed to need her to feel complete. Because that's exactly what it felt like. She completed whatever was missing. It scared him too,and when he'd met her the day she'd been leaving, he'd been on the verge of flat out asking her if she could feel something between them the way he could. 

But he'd lost his nerve and she'd left him for four days. He'd never been so miserable. 

He'd texted Henry that day, casually enquiring about the success of the conference and trying to ask when they would be back without giving away the depth of his interest. Henry had laughed over the phone when he'd called him back, called Harry on his poor attempt at subtlety and told him what time Caitlin's flight was before wishing him good luck. 

Harry felt relieved by the information even if it should have felt like an invasion of privacy. He couldn't bring himself to care. 

He'd been distracted at work for the entire weekend. So much so that his business partner, Cisco Ramon, had more or less barred him from the building. As he packed up to leave, Cisco had sat on the chair at his desk and fiddled with a few of his things. Usually Harry would tell his partner and closest friend to get lost, but his heart wasn't in it and Cisco knew something was wrong. 

"Harry, whoever she is, you need to go and get her because honestly dude, I can't deal with this" he said as he motioned at Harry and shook his head. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Crisco." 

"Dude, come on."  the younger man said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. 

"It's not that simple." Harry snapped, pacing away from the desk, hands on his hips. 

"So make it simple." As if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

"Oh make it simple? Why didn't I think of that. You're a genius Ramon." Harry whirled towards at him, throwing his arms up in frustration and glaring at the younger man. 

"You know just because you're so good at sarcasm doesn't mean you need to be a dick all the time!" But Cisco wasn't mad, in fact he'd be concerned if Harry had reacted any other way. As it was, Cisco knew that Harry was waiting for something, even if his friend couldn't put a name to it. And he knew Harry would get there eventually, even if the man was stubborn as hell. Maybe he just needed a push in the right direction. 

"Look, Harry. Call her. Find her. Do whatever. At least talk to her." 

"And then what?" Harry asked, not looking at his friend. 

"Dude, whatever is supposed to happen will happen. But you can't fight it." 

"I'm not. I.." Harry argued but Cisco cut him off. 

"Like the ice queen of Arendale once said, 'Let it go' man." the younger man said with a grin. Harry stared at him, face completely blank, unamused. "All I'm saying is you can't fight something inevitable. It's not like we can change time or anything. You've just got to go with it." 

So Harry left the lab and allowed himself to be led where he needed to go. He searched inside of himself for clues, trying to recall the feeling of being less than whole that had been his constant companion. But it didn't work and he was frustrated quickly by his inability to feel anything other than lost. 

So he tried to let that feeling go. Cursing Cisco under his breath, Harry had sat up on his couch the night before and waited for whatever was supposed to happen. But nothing did. And he couldn't stop his disappointment with himself. 

Then the image of Caitlin's hand in his grew in his mind and he'd jumped slightly with the memory of each burst of static between them whenever they'd touched. The sense of longing had grown in him again but it was purely because he missed her then, and he knew suddenly where he needed to be when she got back. 

So he was there, waiting. 

 

X


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I profess to having read a great deal of fanfiction that included well written smut. I am not claiming this as well written but there is smut. So... You've been warned.

Harry and Caitlin walked in comfortable silence through the city. Every now and then one of them would brush against the other as they wove around other pedestrians until Caitlin tentatively slid her left hand out of her pocket and wound it through Harry's right arm. After that, neither of them separated to make way for anyone, and Harry noticed the people they passed fading into the background as his universe shrank to just the two of them. He heard the hitch in Caitlin's breath as he used his arm to pull her closer to him, but she relaxed into the contact and offered him a smile. A feeling of rightness flooded Harry when he looked into her eyes, an emotion he couldn't name reflected there. 

"Have you ever woken up and felt like you were forgetting something important, Harry?" Caitlin was the first to break the silence as they rounded a corner and started down another street. 

"I think you know the answer to that Snow." he answered, quiet but firm. She didn't say anything but he caught her nod from the corner of his eye and felt her arm tighten around his. 

"I barely know you, but it feels like I should." Caitlin whispered, looking over at him. They stopped walking then and found themselves in front of a small diner. Raising an eyebrow in an unasked question, Harry waited for Caitlin to nod before he pulled the door open. She slid her arm from his and the pang he felt at the loss of contact was quickly squashed when her fingers trailed down and linked with his. This time there was no jarring spark of static, but Harry could feel the overwhelming sense of how right he suddenly felt. 

The two made their way inside and claimed a table at the back of the diner. A waitress came over and Harry ordered coffee while Caitlin opted for ice water. When then waitress left Harry rested his hand on the table and Caitlin quickly took it with her own. Both of them stared at where they were joined; Harry running a thumb over the top of hers slowly as she squeezed back gently. 

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Caitlin asked, eyes finally locking with his, a frown on her face. He knew she was right, but he could see that she didn't mean it in any way other than awed curiosity. 

"I think.. I think maybe this is right." Caitlin nodded then, because she knew the truth in his words and suddenly it felt like something finally snapped into place.  Harry started to speak again but the waitress chose that moment to return with their order. Harry smiled politely, not really paying attention, and when she left Caitlin ducked her head, smiling to herself at some private thought. Unable to help himself, Harry smiled back and squeezed her hand gently to get her attention. 

"You still with me Snow?" His voice was low, quiet in the soft buzz of the diner around them, but her eyes flew to his and his breath caught at the look in them. 

"Always Harry." 

X

The two talked on and off for the better part of several hours. The waitress came by every now and then to check on them, but never seemed to be in a rush to get them out. Neither of them noticed the passage of time, too involved in one another. Caitlin told Harry about her life. She spoke fondly of her husband, he could feel her pain when she told him about his loss, and felt pride for her when she told him about her career. 

Harry told Caitlin about the death of his wife and his struggle in the years that followed as he fought to raise his daughter and not lose himself in grief. He told her about their shared dream of opening S. T. A. R. Labs together, and how it almost never happened until one day Cisco Ramon had knocked on his door and quite literally dragged his ass out of hiding by the collar of his shirt. Cisco had been a grad student when he and his wife had been looking for staff and Harry had contacted the young engineer with a job offer. The young man was a genius and though the two of them often disagreed, but at the end of everything he and Cisco had become friends. Cisco had been there with him at the funeral and had made it his personal mission to keep Harry from sliding into depression in the months that followed. It was Cisco who had given Harry the push he needed to keep on going. In the years that had followed the two men had worked hard to build the reputation of their lab and worked to push the boundaries of theoretical physics. 

But Harry had always felt that something had been missing, even though he pushed it away, mistaking it for grief. It wasn't until that moment, sitting in a quiet diner with Caitlin that he realized he'd found the missing piece. The woman in front of him was beautiful, he'd seen that the first time they had met. But it wasn't until now that he really saw her for what she was. And from the expression of acceptance on her face, he knew he'd found what he had been looking for. 

When he finished talking, his voice was hoarse with fatigue and the strain of emotions he had kept in check for years. Looking across at Caitlin, he could see her eyes reddened from where she'd shed silent tears. Her mouth was set in a pained smile and he found himself wanting to reach out and pull her to him. Just then, a loud clang sounded from behind the counter, and the two of them startled. Caitlin looked over his shoulder and smiled at the flurry of activity behind him; the buss boy had dropped a tray of silverware and was scrambling to pick it up. When she returned her gaze to him, he tugged on her hand gently. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" She tightened her grip on his hand and nodded, and together they stood. Harry dropped a twenty on the table and the two headed for the door. 

X

Out on the sidewalk again they stood close together under a streetlight. Night had fallen while they talked and the street around them was quiet. Suddenly unsure and feeling an unaccustomed shyness, Caitlin felt herself blush as she considered what she was about to ask him. Harry was still watching her with an intensity that should have unnerved her but instead it made warmth spread through her chest and settle in her stomach. 

"I'm.. This isn't something.." she trailed off, words failing her and she blushed harder at his raised eyebrow and the humor in his expression. Looking down at their still joined hands, she ran her thumb gently over the skin beneath it. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her resolve and glanced up at him through her lashes. "If I asked you to come home with me would you.." She didn't get to finish because Harry dipped down and cut her off by kissing her gently. She inhaled sharply at the sudden contact and leaned into him. He freed his hands and they traveled up her arms, coming to cup her cheeks as she brought hers up to curl into the lapels of his coat. The kiss was soft and sweet, Harry never initiated more than the gentle pressure of his mouth on hers but a sudden rush of overwhelming emotion made her head swim and her eyes slide shut. 

It came to an end slowly, and Harry pulled back far enough to watch her reaction. When her eyes opened again, she saw his mouth quirk up in a smile and the heat in his gaze made her stomach squirm pleasantly. 

"Anywhere Caitlin, I'd go anywhere with you." he whispered, dropping another gentle kiss to her lips as he spoke. Taking a steadying breath, Caitlin nodded silently and together the two of them turned to retrace their steps across the city. 

X

Caitlin opened the door of her apartment and stepped aside so Harry could enter. For the first time the two separated as they released their hold on one another. This time there was no overwhelming sense of loss. If asked, either one would have said the same thing. They were where they were supposed to be. 

Harry stood in the entryway of the apartment and surveyed his surroundings. It was neat and clutter free everywhere he looked. On one wall of the living area he saw rows of bookshelves full of medical and scientific journals. She had a worn leather couch and a coffee table covered in papers by the bookshelves. As she shrugged out of her coat, he watched her hang it on a stand by the door and then motion for him to do the same. Smiling, Harry reached for her hand and tugged her over to him gently. When he pressed a kiss to her forehead, he felt her body relax against him. 

"Do I get the tour Doctor Snow?" he asked her, voice rough and low as he trailed his lips down her cheek, to the corner of her mouth. She turned fully into him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and angled her mouth the catch his just as he moved to meet her. The intensity of this kiss was different and he felt it as heat spread through him, and need rose up. He slipped the coat from her shoulders and then Harry guided Caitlin back, never breaking the kiss and pressed her gently against the door behind her. He heard a small gasp from her and something in him snapped. His hand on her hip pulled her flush against him and he trailed a line of kisses down her neck. He felt her hands slide up into his hair, fingers tightening with gentle pressure as she arched against him. 

It was his turn to groan and he focused on the skin of her shoulder, pulling the material of her shirt aside so he could kiss and nip gently there as he pressed his lower half tight against hers. He slipped the hand on her hip underneath the hem of her shirt and splayed his fingers over the skin of her stomach briefly before traced downward and ran his fingertips just under the waistband of her jeans. Caitlin shuddered beneath his touch, her head falling back against the door with a soft thud. 

"God, Harry!" She gasped, hands traveling down to his waist to hold him against her and he pressed his hips against her, hard already beneath the confines of his jeans. He took her mouth again as he reached both hands behind her and lifted. She opened to him in response to the renewed kiss as she found herself in her arms, legs tight around his waist, and pressed against the door. Tearing herself away, Caitlin dragged her lips across the skin on Harry's cheek, the scratch of his stubble sending jolts through her as her lips kissed a path to his ear, and a soft mewling sound escaped when she felt Harry's gentle thrusts against her where they were joined. He cursed softly when he felt her lips close over the earlobe, jerked his hips in response again and groaned at sudden sensation of her teeth scraping gently on the sensitive flesh. 

"Cait." Harry ground out, hoarse with desire, breath hitching as he felt her move against him more insistently. She drew back and rested her head against the door. Her eyes were dark, eye lids heavy and half closed, and she was breathing heavily. Harry knew he looked much the same. She smiled at him then, and the sight of her lips swollen from kissing him sent a wave of desire straight through to his core, made him dizzy with need. "I.. We need. God Caitlin. I need you." He managed, feeling stupid and muddled in his desire for her. Caitlin nodded and he released her gently back to the floor. Taking his hand in hers she led him through the apartment and into her bedroom. 

X

Later, she was laying with her head on Harry's chest. The two were dozing on and off in between talking quietly in the dim room. She realized that she'd never felt as complete as she did in that moment. She felt a great swell of happiness inside as his arms tightened around her. Idly tracing over the skin on his abdomen, she delighted in the shiver it produced. Pressing a kiss against his chest she looked up at him. 

"Tell me about your work?" 

Harry offered her a lazy smile, eyes half shut and a content look on his face. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he inhaled and started to explain the theory behind the idea of alternate universes and how it was theoretically possible that there were an infinite number of them. Caitlin was quiet as he spoke. The science behind the idea was unfamiliar but she understood enough physics to follow the basics. The theory of the multiverse essentially stated that there were an infinite number of universes with an infinite number of variations taking place on each and every one. The theory had gained enough mainstream attention in recent years that it was becoming, if not accepted, then almost universally acknowledged as possible. 

Harry and Cisco had devoted much of S. T. A. R. Labs research into a more obscure theory relating to the whole. They were looking for proof of time travel. 

Something about the idea set off a warning in the back of her mind but she was too tired and too happy to pay it much attention. 

Harry fell silent after some time and when she glanced up at him, his eyes were shut. His breathing was still steady and she knew he was awake, but she took to opportunity to study him. His hair was a wild mess on top of his head, which made her grin. Gray was starting to streak his temples, making him look a bit older than he was. He had defined lines on either side of his mouth and when he smiled, she knew that was where they came from. His lips were still slightly swollen and as her eyes traveled down she reddened when she saw several bruises decorating his collar bones. Realizing she probably had similar marks from him sent a flood of desire through her and she  shifted against him as heat flared through her. His eyes cracked open then and he caught her watching him. The overwhelming want in his gaze had her leaning up to kiss him in an instant and he pulled her body on top of him. Shifting slightly, she lifted and reached back where she found him hard and ready. As she sank onto him, he sucked in a breath against her lips and thrust his hips up to meet her. Losing themselves in each other, they never heard his phone ring from where he'd left it in his coat by the door. 

X

Cisco cursed when the voicemail answered. Throwing a wild glance behind him he waited for the answering machine to beep and almost yelled his message into the phone. 

"Harry! We were right! We were right!" 

The line cut off, either hung up or disconnected. 

X


	6. Chapter 6

The latest tests had come back with mixed results and Cisco was at S.T.A.R. Labs well into the early morning trying to sort through the pages and pages of information. He and Harry had devised a method of transmitting compressed packets of data at high enough speeds that they were approaching the edge of any known units of measurements. Their goal was to surpass them. To rewrite the known limits. And to understand how time and space could be affected, even controlled with the right circumstances. For the moment though, Harry and Cisco knew they weren't anywhere near the results they wanted so they'd kept pushing. 

The test had been a burst of information sent out through space and an anomaly had been detected when the data stream had reached its peak velocity. Then they'd lost contact shortly after. That had been four days ago, the same day Cisco had kicked Harry out of the building.

As Cisco had been packing up to leave, several hours ago now, his monitor had started beeping. Something was calling home. Brows furrowed in concentration, Cisco poured over the data in front of him as he debated over calling Harry, but he didn't have enough concrete information to warrant disturbing the man. Yet. Running the data through his computer, he started reading it line by line. Six hours in and he found his answer. Someone was calling from another world. They were calling for help. 

Cisco stood abruptly from his desk and brought his hands up to his head as he closed his eyes, willing his heart rate to settle. He had to figure out a way to answer. Talking to himself, he paced the floor of his workshop, mind running through every possible scenario. As he paced, he happened to look over at a large poster hanging above his work table. It was a map of every known star in the galaxy. He stared at it, not seeing, something nagging in the back of his mind. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Running from the workshop Cisco sped down the hallway and ducked into the door at the end. Inside the room was the launcher that he and Harry had built to send and receive data. It didn't fire physical projectiles; Instead it's design was based on a centrifuge. It spun data at high speeds and as terminal velocity was reached it essentially fired a burst of gravitational energy out, far into space. With the right modifications Cisco would be able to direct his reply, focus it so it went to where he needed it to. He hesitated though for a moment, and contemplated calling Harry a final time, ignored it and started working. 

Another hour later and the modifications were finished. Stepping back, Cisco went over to the console and punched in this coordinates. As the machine powered up, he double checked his numbers and settled in his chair. Eyeing the centrifuge, he waited for it reach the speed needed to fling the data back out into space. When the control panel lit up, Cisco  pressed the button and launched the data. Now he'd have to wait. 

 

X

An hour had passed when he got his reply. Cisco had been dozing at his desk, and jolted upright when a loud burst of static blasted through the speakers on the console by his head. Yelping in surprise he jumped away from the console as a bright light began filling the room. He shield his eyes as he watched in awe as the light intensified. Suddenly static surged through the room again and as he ducked down under his desk, he caught the faint outline of something emerging from the center of the light. 

As quick as it had come, the disturbance vanished. Cisco's ears popped painfully and he shook his head to clear the disorientation. Breathing heavily, he lifted his head carefully until he was just able to peak over the desk. When he saw what had come through, he stood up abruptly. 

"Oh. My. God." 

It was time to call Harry. 

 

X

Harry came awake slowly and immediately knew Caitlin wasn't in bed with him. He waited for the sense of loss to come but it never did. Instead he felt settled. He inhaled deeply as he opened his eyes and listened. From behind a partially closed door to the left of the bed he could hear water running. As he sat up, Harry looked around for his boxers and spotted them on the floor. He noticed his undershirt was missing as he pulled them on, but couldn't be bothered with looking. Harry stood and stretched for a long minute, wincing as he did. But the aches in his body brought a grin to his face and he went in search of the cause. 

He paused in the doorway of the bathroom and caught Caitlin watching him in the mirror. Her face lit up when he stepped into the room and he immediately gravitated towards her. Harry leaned into her, trapping her between the counter and his chest as he kissed neck her gently. 

"Mmm, good morning Harry." Caitlin said, giggling softly when he turned her around and lifted her onto the counter by the sink. He settled between her legs and tugged at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. 

"You're wearing my shirt Doctor Snow." he spoke with his lips against her neck, and groaned against her skin when she arched into him. Desire flooded him, made his head buzz, and he ached for her. He pressed his hips into her, and felt her legs tighten around him. 

"Is this where you tell me I look better in it any way?" she moaned, forehead coming to rest against his shoulder as he gripped the shirt in both hands. Harry shook his head and without warning lifted it from her and threw it back over his shoulder. 

"If it was, I've forgotten what I was going to say all of the sudden."

"But you won't forget me," she said matter of factly, and pulled back to look into his eyes. He stilled, brows knitted together as he focused on her face. Rocking back on his heels he couldn't help the surge of affection he felt then. Harry knew then that he'd never be able to forget her again. Because he had; he was certain of that much. But now they'd found each other and everything would be alright. 

Lifting her in his arms he grinned when she yelped at him to put her down and stepped over the edge of the tub with her. After setting her down, he reached for the shower handle and turned on the water. Giggling, Caitlin wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him down for a kiss as he pressed himself against her. 

X

After they had showered a second time, Caitlin and Harry were finally dressed and in her small kitchen. They moved around one another, never straying too far but completely aware of where the other was. The overwhelming need for physical contact that had reared up yesterday hadn't necessarily subsided, but it had changed into a feeling of reassurance for the two of them. They  knew that the other was there, that they had found what they needed to find. 

They worked in a companionable silence, making a light breakfast. As things were finishing up, Harry realized he hadn't checked in with Cisco all weekend. Thinking back on the reason why he had left work in the first place, he smiled at how far away it seemed. He dropped a kiss on Caitlin's shoulder as he passed. 

"I need to check in with the lab. I'll be right back." She nodded at him, smiling as he left the kitchen. Caitlin busied herself with finishing up but a sudden noise from the living room had her bolting out of the kitchen. 

"Cisco. CISCO! Calm down." Harry was yelling into his phone, and Caitlin could tell right away that the issue was serious. "That's not... That's not possible." Harry continued, and when he looked  up as Caitlin entered the room, all the color had drained from his face. Something about his expression made her freeze in place 

"It's impossible!" Harry yelled again and Caitlin vaguely worried about her neighbors hearing, as early as it was. Suddenly he turned to her and held his hand out, silently asking her to come over. When she took his hand Harry spoke into the phone again, "hold on Cisco," then he held the phone out for her. When she looked up at him questioning, he only shrugged his shoulders, unable to say anything. Caitlin carefully took the phone from Harry and felt him squeeze her hand in a reassurance. She pressed it to her ear and as she kept her eyes locked with Harry's, she spoke, 

"Who is this?" 

The voice that answered back sent her reeling. 

"Hello Caitlin." 

X


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I hate cliffhangers as much as the next reader, here you go.

The drive to S.T.A.R. Labs was quiet. Neither one of them knew what to say and Harry was skeptical. Being proven right after almost a decade of hard work wasn't as rewarding as he'd hoped. Next to him, Caitlin sat in the passenger seat staring out the window at traffic. Their hands were linked together over the center console and several times one would take a breath as if they were about to start speaking, but no words came. He squeezed her hand gently when she did it again, and she finally said something. 

"How is this even possible?" She asked, disbelief in her tone. 

"I don't... I'm not sure, Caitlin ." Harry was still processing what Cisco had told him during the frantic phone call. The engineer just had kept repeating 'someone came through' and then Harry had heard voices on Cisco's end and a new voice came through phone. When the man explained who he was and who he had been looking for, Harry had blankly reached out for Caitlin and handed her the phone. Judging from her reaction, she knew who was on the phone too even though it shouldn't have been possible. 

And yet, all of his research, all of his work had been dedicated to this very eventuality. 

Pulled out of his musings, Harry hit the turn for S.T.A.R. Labs and sped down the long driveway. Not bothering with parking, he drove straight up to the main entrance and saw Cisco waiting for him. The young man was bouncing impatiently on the balls of his feet as he watched Harry approach. Harry came to a stop next to him and looked over at Caitlin. 

"It's going to be alright." He said, trying to keep the doubt he was feeling out of his voice. Since the phone call, he'd felt something creep up on him in the back of his mind. The feeling had grown stronger the closer the two had come to the lab. Now, parked out in front and about to face what was inside, it flared and grew. He was afraid. And from the way Caitlin  was watching him, he knew that she felt some measure of the same fear. 

Caitlin smiled at Harry and squeezed his hand. Together they opened the doors on the car and stepped out. Cisco came over  to Harry and shook his hand, clapping him on the back and laughing. "Dude! We were right!" 

"I'm not sure I want to be right Ramon. I have a bad feeling about this." Harry snapped, absently reaching for Caitlin's hand again. As she stepped up next to him, Cisco seemed to see her for the first time and he grinned. He stuck his hand out and they shook vigorously. Something about the man and his obvious happiness calmed the feeling of fear in Caitlin and she couldn't help but smile. 

"I'm Cisco! I make all the cool stuff here. And apparently I also welcome inter-universal travelers." His smile was open and honest as he spoke and Caitlin laughed despite herself. She felt like she  knew him, although the feeling was no where near as strong as what she had felt for Harry. "You must be Doctor Snow. "

"Caitlin." She corrected, leaning in to Harry's side as they started walking towards the entrance. Cisco threw a sideways glance at the two of them but didn't comment. As Caitlin looked around her, the sense of familiarity crept up on her again and she knew exactly where they were going before either man could tell her. Casting and uneasy glance up at Harry, he caught her gaze and nodded. He could feel it too. The trio arrived at a bank of elevators and before either of her companions could, Caitlin reach out and pressed the button to descend. The doors slid open immediately and she repeated it again, selecting the 600 level for the lab beneath their feet. 

"How do you know that? Harry why does she know where we're going?" Cisco asked, eyes narrowed in confusion. Caitlin beat Harry to the answer, even though he would have said the same thing. 

"It's because I feel like I've been here before. Hundreds of times." 

"Harry, have you been sneaking her in to your office when I'm at lunch?" Cisco asked, eyebrows raised at the innuendo as he winked at Caitlin. She laughed, feeling some of the tension escape her and grinned when she saw the look of annoyance on Harry's face. 

"Ramon, you're lucky this is an emergency or I'd fire you. "

"You say that every day. It kind of loses it's effect when I know you don't have the will to back it up dude. Besides, you know you love working with me." 

Caitlin blushed next to Harry as the two of them argued quietly beside her. Some of the tension they were feeling seemed to dissolve and each of the three of them could feel it. 

The elevator reached the 600 level and the doors slid open. As they stepped out into the hallway Cisco paused and turned to the two of them. 

"Fair warning, this is going to get super weird in about ten seconds." Harry and Caitlin exchanged a grin at that, caught momentarily in a shared memory. Clearing his throat, Cisco looked from one to the other, an expression of feigned distaste on his face."Okay, this just got weird too."

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped around his friend, taking Caitlin's hand as he continued up the hallway and into the main work area, or as he and Cisco had taken to calling it 'the cortex'. 

Where one of their visitors was waiting. Harry stopped abruptly when he saw what Cisco had been telling him all along. He'd  always known it was a possibility, hell, proof of this very reality was what he and Cisco were looking for. But seeing it now, quite literally staring him in the face was another matter entirely. 

Because the person that was looking at him now was himself. 

X

The two Harrys stared at each other from across the cortex. The newly arrived Harry was wearing a heavy black jacket over a grey sweater and black jeans. His head had been shaved recently, the hair short and more gray streaking his temples than his own hair seemed to have. He felt Caitlin step up behind him and he turned to her as he felt her hand slip in to his, centering him. Just then, he heard someone behind him and looked back, expecting Cisco. 

Not expecting there to be two of them. 

The new Cisco was just as different as the new Harry; his hair was much longer and Harry could see the trace of faint stubble on his chin. He was also dressed in an unfamiliar outfit, made of leather, and armored in the shoulders and chest. In his gloved hands he carried the strangest pair of glasses Harry had ever seen and he was instantly curious about them. For his part, the new Cisco was staring at Harry with just as much fascination, although it was directed at both he and Caitlin and where their hands were joined. 

"Dude, that is so weird. Are you two like, together together?" He asked, sounding torn between being completely put off and skeptically alright with the idea. Harry saw him throw a glance at his traveling companion, eyebrows raised in an unasked question. The other Harry didn't look pleased and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Ramon, this is not the time." 

"I take it you both know me wherever you're from. Where are you from anyway?" Caitlin asked as she watched the exchange but not missing the recognition from both men when they had seen her walk in with Harry. 

"Yeah we know you, you're kind of part of the team where we're from." the new Cisco started, ignoring the glare from his Harry as the two men seated themselves at one of the workstations. Cisco continued on, and Harry, Caitlin and the other Cisco listened intently. "I'm assuming you're familiar with the theory of the multiverse?" When everyone nodded he kept on speaking. "Well we're from one of those worlds. And we think it's an almost exact parallel of this one. Which is why we came here." 

"So this is what, a sightseeing trip then?" Harry asked, sarcasm in his voice. He exchanged a glance with his Cisco and waited for an explanation. It was the other Harry that continued. 

"Not exactly. We need your help. We've had a series of... problens arise on both his earth," he pointed at the long haired man next to him, "and mine." 

"Wait, you're not even from the same Earth?" Cisco asked, mouth open and stunned. Both visitors shook their heads and Harry continued. 

"I'm from what they've labeled Earth-2 and Cisco is from Earth-1. And annoyingly, he's actually right about it being the first. Everything started there." he said exasperated when Cisco grinned smugly and he and his doppelganger exchanged a fist bump over the table.  
   
"You said there have been issues, what are they?" Caitlin asked pressing on as the two men beside her contemplated their new information. The two visitors exchanged a look, something passing between them before Cisco picked up the story. 

"Do you have meta humans here?" When the three of them looked at him blankly he clarified. "Uhh people with abilities. Enhancements." Still no recognition, "No? No superheroes? No villains?" 

"Dude, you have superheroes?" The other Cisco asked, awed and excited. When his Earth-1 counterpart nodded he stood abruptly and whooped out loud. Harry reached up and yanked him back down onto his seat. "Oh come on man. How cool is this?!"

"Cisco! This is not the important part" Harry scolded, turning his attention back to their visitors. 

"Actually it is." The other Harry said, sounding resigned. "We're here because one of our friends is trapped. We've had problems, as we've said, in the last few months." Harry glanced at Caitlin then and let his gaze stay with her for a moment. She felt her Harry squeeze her hand under the table and she returned the gesture. "We're running out of time to free him and someone is threatening our world." Harry finished, frowning. 

"Not like that's a new thing though." Cisco chimed in, ignoring the visiting Harry's look of exasperation. 

"When you say trapped, what do you mean? Like kidnapped?" Cisco asked from next to Harry and Caitlin. Both visitors exchanged a look again before Earth-2 Harry stood and went to get something from a black bag on the floor behind them. Coming back, he placed a large tablet on the table between them and brought up a video. Caitlin, Harry, and Cisco all watched in stunned since as it played. The video showed a newspaper article bearing a man in a red suit under the title 'Flash Missing', then the image shifted to shaky footage of what appeared to be a massive electrical storm. Again the footage shifted and a hulking figure in metal armor appeared on screen only to disappear in an instant. Then the picture changed again and the man in the red suit was back, laughing in a room that was almost identical to the one they all sat in. He reached up to pull his mask back and Caitlin gasped. 

"Barry?" She looked up at the visitors, catching a strange look in the visiting Harrys' eye as he watched her intently. It was a familiar look, but instead of the comfort she usually felt, this time it left her unsettled. Dropping her eyes she looked back to the screen. The images continued to shift, more of Barry running at inhuman speeds. She saw the visiting Harry and Cisco working at computers or with machinery. She gasped again when she saw Iris and Jesse and glanced over at her Harry to see him smiling fondly before looking back at the screen. Something occurred to her and she looked up, this time at the Cisco from Earth-1. 

"You both seem to know me, but I haven't seen myself there." Both men exchanged another look; she saw Harry shake his head and Cisco glared at him before he turned back to Caitlin with a kind smile. 

"You're right. You're not there right now." 

"Oh God. I'm not dead am I?" she asked, suddenly afraid of the answer she knew was coming. 

"No, you're not. You're very much alive Caitlin." Cisco said, putting a hand up on the table, palm up. Without hesitation Caitlin took her free hand and placed it in Ciscos. He squeezed it gently and smiled at her. The kindness and emotion in his eyes sent a pang of sadness through her and she understood then, that somehow they had lost a great friendship and Cisco was mourning the relationship. Cisco went rigid suddenly, his eyes snapped closed and a look of concentration crossed his face. His hand tightened around hers and caused her to still rather than pull away. Next to her, Harry  reached to separate them when his doppelganger told him not to move. 

"Don't, he's vibing. He can see the future sometimes when he comes into direct contact with people. He's seeing her future." Earth-2 Harry explained, watching his friend. Suddenly Cisco exhaled and released Caitlin's hand. He looked from his Harry, to the couple in front of him and shuddered. 

"Dude, if this ever happens on our earth, I so don't want to know. I've seen things man." he said gravely, causing the other man to roll his eyes. 

"Focus Ramon, please." 

"Oh by the way smart-ass, I know what we have to do . I wasn't just enjoying an odd peak at your doppelganger and my best friend's domestic bliss."

"What do we have to do?" Harry asked from next to Caitlin. 

The other Cisco fixed him with a serious look and sighed. "You're not going to like it. None of you are." 

X


	8. Chapter 8

The plan was simple but it could easily fail. Cisco from Earth-1 had vibed when Caitlin had taken his hand and had seen a portal opening and caught a glimpse of Barry on the other side. To open a breach without the advantage of a speedster fast enough to bridge the gap between the speed force and their current timeline, they would have to activate the centrifuge on this earth and he would have to simultaneously open a portal on his. The only problem was that the breach would be unstable and the risk of any one of them being pulled in grew exponentially the longer it stayed open. Neither Harry nor Cisco had told the others on Earth-1 what they were attempting. Iris would have refused and Harry didn't want to put Jesse or Wally at risk so he and Cisco worked unaided. That was why the two had decided to seek help across the multiverse. And they'd come up with a plan that both hoped would work. What Cisco didn't tell anyone, and what he would not reveal, was that he'd seen something happen when he'd vibed with Caitlin, as the two worlds connected, and he wasn't sure what it meant. 

He was in the cortex working on making modifications to his glasses when his doppelganger walked in. Both men regarded each other silently, Earth-1 Cisco guarded and the other Cisco suspicious. 

"Hey man." they said at the same time. 

"Dude this is so weird." The visiting Cisco quipped. The other man nodded his agreement and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"There's a problem with your plan." He said without preamble. When the other Cisco didn't argue, he continued. "If we open this breach, what's to stop it from creating a singularity that destroys both worlds?"

Earth-1 Cisco frowned, remembering just such an event. Taking a deep breath he set his glasses down and sat heavily in a chair. The other Cisco hadn't moved, waiting for an answer. 

"It's happened before, but the circumstances were different. Caitlin's husband died when he stopped it." 

"He was a meta human?" 

"Yes. And so is she. Although that didn't happen until much later. Barry... He changed the timeline. His mother was murdered when he was young and the man who did it... Look it's complicated but he was from the future. He went back to stop Barry from becoming the Flash but ended up being the one to create him."

The other Cisco looked unimpressed. "And your Caitlin Snow? What happened to her?" 

Earth-1 Cisco looked down at his hands, closing his eyes as he thought of his missing friend. "She became a meta after Barry changed the timeline and we... We lost her to it. She's not dead," he said quickly when the other man opened his mouth the speak, "but her powers have taken her over and she won't let us help her." 

"Are she and Harry...?" 

"No. I don't think so." he said, and shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "As disgusting as it would be to see that, it makes sense. They're a lot alike."

"I don't know man, it feels like it was inevitable for them to find each other here. It feels right." 

"It does."

"What do we need to do to get this done?" Cisco asked, walking over to his counterpart and picking up the glasses he'd set on the table next to him. 

"We need to make sure that it doesn't fail." 

"Then it's a good thing there's two of us." 

X

They all gathered in the cortex an hour later. Cisco and his Earth-1 counterpart outlined what needed to be done. Earth-2 Harry would remain there to operate the centrifuge while the other Harry would travel back with Cisco to Earth-1. When they were set, Cisco would vibe open a portal while his counterpart, Harry and Caitlin transmitted a signal that would guide Cisco's link into the speed force. From there he would be able to pull Barry out. With Barry's speed, they would be able to follow the stream of data back to the other Earth, and from there it was just a matter of vibing back to Earth-1.

Caitlin was the only one who saw the flaw in the plan. Without Cisco to anchor the breach on his earth when he went into the speed force there would be nothing to stop her Harry from being pulled in. When she said as much, everyone in the room around her went quiet and she glared at every single one of them. 

"You're using him." She snapped, angry. Harry came to stand next to her and reached for her hand but she pulled away. 

"Cait" he whispered, but she cut him off. 

"No. No! This is not going to work. They're using you." Tears filled her eyes and she wiped at them angrily. It was Earth-2 Harry that answered her. 

"I won't let anything happen to him Snow." 

"How can you say that? You don't even know if this will work." Caitlin was angry and she stalked over to the other Harry coming to a halt just in front of him. Looking at him, she could see the subtle differences between this version and the man she knew. His eyes were still the same vivid blue, but he looked tired and worn. As he looked at her, she could see a flash of something cross his face and his mouth turned down into a frown, lost in some painful memory he didn't voice. Clearing his throat he spoke, loud enough that everyone heard him but he addressed her above all the others. 

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. Not the least being responsible for affecting thousands of people on my own earth when my particle accelerator released the dark matter. I've lost my wife, I almost lost my daughter and if it weren't for Cisco and Barry and... and Caitlin from Earth-1 I don't know how I would have gone on. And I repaid that by leaving them. I'm a selfish man and I've only ever looked out for myself. Even when your counterpart on Earth-1 reminded me time and time again that I had a team, a family if I wanted one. But I left and look what's happened. We have the opportunity to fix it Snow. I have the opportunity to try and make amends for the mistakes I've made." Harry offered her a smile and looked at the others in the room."I know what we're asking sounds impossible but I think we can do it. It just can't be done without your help. Please, help us. Help me fix this. I can't turn away from them again." 

Earth-1 Cisco shifted, uncomfortable. Harry looked at the pair from across the room, standing between his best friend and the man that looked just like him. No one said anything for a long time, no one moved until Caitlin reached out and took the Earth-2 Harry's hand in hers. Looking down at her, he searched her face, and what he saw made his chest ache. She didn't believe that they would succeed. She knew she could lose everything, but the resolve in her eyes told him that she would do it. 

If they failed, he knew that look would haunt him forever. 

Taking a deep breath, the other Cisco stepped forward, hands on his hips and looked at every one in the room. Nodding  to himself he turned and headed for the door, calling out as he left, "Let's go save your friend." 

X

Harry was in his office, going over the final calculations. The others had left to get food and he hadn't seen Caitlin since she'd quietly left the cortex an hour before. Dropping his pen onto the desk, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sitting back in his chair he looked around his office lost in thought. He'd be a fool if he wasnt afraid and a part of him still wanted to tell their two visitors to go to hell. He knew all too well the selfishness that the other Harry had spoken of and now the feeling of wanting to back out left a bitter taste in his mouth. But when faced with the choice of helping and potentially losing everything, especially Caitlin, when he had finally found her, he didn't know if he had the will to say yes. But he couldn't say no either. The resignation in her eyes when she'd left the lab silently had cut right through him, but he knew she wasn't going to stop him. It made her so much stronger than he felt he'd ever be. 

Harry's musings were interrupted when the door to his office opened and she stepped inside. He stood when she entered and set his glasses on the desk in front of him, but didn't move toward her and she didn't approach. They looked at one another for a long, silent moment and Harry could see everything she wasn't saying out loud pass across her face. He knew she saw the same on his. Finally she spoke, her voice soft but determined. 

"Does this door lock?" Harry nodded and watched as she closed it, turning the lock and then he moved. They met halfway across his office and collided with each other. Harry's mouth went crashing down on her lips, hands coming up to cup her face as he angled his head to kiss her deeply. He felt her tongue tease his lips and opened to her, feeling a wave of arousal shoot straight through him. Caitlin kissed him back, hands going to his waist, tugging his shirt loose from his pants and reaching underneath to touch the skin she'd exposed. He growled then, dropping his mouth to her neck as his hands went to the buttons of her shirt.  Moving quickly, he opened her shirt and slid it from her shoulders, hearing her gasp his name as he nipped at the pulse point on her neck. She arched into him, trying to get as close as she could, and he heard her moan of protest as he pulled away briefly to tear his shirt over his head. He dropped it on the floor behind him and ran his hands up her belly, fingertips dancing over the pale skin as they traveled up to her breasts. He felt her hands as they struggled to loosen his belt, then opening to button on his jeans and dropping the zipper. She gripped him through his boxers and he cursed before kissing her again roughly. 

His hands moved around to her back where he unhooked her bra and that too was discarded. Then he was reaching down, cupping her ass and lifting her up, her legs sliding around his hips and their chests meeting. She whimpered into his mouth then, that little sound of need that he knew he wanted to hear again and again. Turning them, he carried her to his desk and set her on the edge, freeing a hand and sweeping the papers there onto the floor. Caitlin shifted and he helped her out of her panties before shoved his jeans and boxers down his hips. Then he was free and she was touching him, pulling him closer with gentle pressure, guiding him to where he so desperately wanted to be. As he slid home, his eyes found hers and he stilled. 

Caitlin brought a hand up to his neck, thumb running against the skin there and she pulled him gently down, placing a soft kiss on his lips. When they parted Harry could see tears rolling down her cheeks but she didn't cry aloud. Instead she offered him a smile, kissing him gently again before pulling back to speak. 

"I need you to come back home to me." 

Then she closed her eyes and he felt her tighten around him, making his world shrink down to a single point of blinding contact and together they moved. It was frantic and fast, they both knew time was short. Caitlin clung to Harry tightly, moving as he rocked into her, meeting him, matching him. As her breathing increased he knew she was nearing the edge and all he wanted to do was see her reach it and feel something other than fear. He kissed her again, groaning as he moved with her and felt her tighten around him. Pressing his lips to her ear, he whispered the word 'home' over and over and felt her fall off the edge. Then he followed her. 

And he knew then what it was that he had been looking for. He knew that he would follow her anywhere. 

X

The others were in the Cortex already, Harry and Caitlin the last to arrive. His Cisco was at the workstation, having rerouted the centrifuge to be controlled from there. The risk of being in the room when it was started was too great. The other Harry looked up when they walked in but Harry and Caitlin ignored him. The pair stopped just inside of the door way, quiet, hands linked and communicating something silently before separating. Harry approached the visiting Cisco and nodded. He was ready. 

"Let's do this." Cisco said, putting his glasses on and gripping Harry by the back of his shirt. As Cisco opened the portal, Harry looked over to the man with his face and the two understood without saying anything what was being said. Harry didn't know if he would be back, but if something happened he knew the other Harry would take care of Caitlin for him. 

"Good luck man." The other Cisco called from the computer, holding up a hand in the 'live long and prosper ' gesture, grin firmly on his face. Then the breach was open and the two men disappeared. 

X


	9. Chapter 9

They reappeared in an instant and Harry fell to the ground disoriented and nauseous. Breathing harshly, he willed the bile in his throat to settle and waited until his head stopped spinning. When it finally did, he looked around and found himself in an almost identical room to the one  that they had just left. Cisco stepped off of the platform they were on, turning back to make sure Harry was alright before he walked over to a control panel. Typing quickly he activated the machine on the platform and Harry felt a heavy hum beneath his feet. Walking over, he watched Cisco typing furiously, bringing systems on line one after another. Tapping the last button, he looked at Harry and nodded. "It's all yours man." With that he stepped aside and walked back to the platform. 

Harry looked at the data streaming on the console and waited for word from Cisco. On his count, he activated the accelerator deep beneath the building and a breach began to open before them. Cisco stood on the platform, hands raised, trying to gain control of the portal, shaping it. The console beeped and Harry yelled out that he was receiving the data from his own Earth. Lifting a hand, he hesitated for a moment, watching the man in front of him literally tearing a hole in space and time. At Cisco's yell, he tapped the flashing icon on the screen and then the room was bathed in blinding light. 

X

Back on the other earth Caitlin watched Harry and Cisco frantically prepare. At the control station, Cisco typed furiously while Harry watched over his shoulder. The two men watched the data transmission, waiting for it to reach peak velocity. When it did Cisco sent out a burst transmission, further than they had ever done before. After several seconds he received an answer and flashed Harry a thumbs up. They were ready. 

Harry turned to Caitlin then and motioned for her to follow him. The pair went to the center of the room and Harry picked up something from the floor. When Caitlin gave him a questioning look he grinned, although he looked a little sad. 

"Speed force bazooka." 

"Of course it is" she quipped, smiling despite herself. Harry chuckled and hefted the bazooka onto his shoulder. 

"When Cisco gives the signal I need you to activate the emergency generators for him. We're going to draw a lot of power and even my lab wouldn't have handled it. With the generators online, we should be able to boost the centrifuge and open a portal here for my Cisco and Barry." He was quiet as he spoke, watching her with an expression that she had become familiar with from her Harry; open affection. Smiling she placed a hand on his arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. As she turned to walk away, Harry called out to her, "He'll be alright Snow." When she looked back at him Harry had already turned away. 

Caitlin went to stand by Cisco, who wordlessly rolled a chair over to her. 

"When I say go, push this button here" he said as she sat next to him, pointing at  a switch on the keyboard. Caitlin nodded, swallowing hard. 

"Do you think this will work?" she asked, quiet in her fear. Cisco looked over at her, meeting her eyes and nodded. 

"It has to." 

His monitor lit up and he glanced at Harry. "It's all yours dude." 

Harry aimed the speed force bazooka at the center of the room. Taking a deep breath he pulled the trigger. 

Nothing happened. 

 

X

 On Earth-1 things were going wrong all at once. Cisco had opened a breach at the exact moment the data reached them at terminal velocity. As he vibed, he knew right away that something was wrong. The breach grew in size and loose papers flew around the room, a sudden rush of wind throwing them. At the console Harry watched, wincing as the light grew even brighter. 

"Cisco!" he yelled but the younger man didn't hear him. The wind that had rushed in suddenly changed direction, flying back into the breach and moving faster. Beneath his feet Harry could feel the accelerator rumbling, jarring the equipment in the lab around him. A shelf tipped next to him and he ducked, narrowly avoiding a box of tools that fell. The rumble beneath his feet grew and Harry had to fight to keep his footing. Looking up, he saw Cisco fall to his knees, hands still up, still fighting the breach. All the while he was being pulled forward by the force of the wind. Without thinking, Harry lept over the top of the control console, tripping and falling to the floor as he did. Rising, he regained his feet, not seeing the monitor that ripped free of the wall behind him until it was too late. The edge glanced off his forehead and flew towards the breach, cutting his face over his eyebrow. Cursing, Harry struggled towards Cisco, ignoring the blood running down his face. Just as he reached the man, his ears popped and the wind reached its peek. The breach was collapsing on itself. Fighting the wind Harry stumbled the last few feet, hands outstretched and shoved Cisco to the side roughly just as he felt himself rising off the ground. The only thing he saw then was blinding light. 

And then darkness. 

X

The focus of Caitlin's world crashed down into one single point of pain. They had failed and Harry had been pulled into the speed force. He was gone. She'd never felt so empty in her life. As impossible as it seemed, she knew the moment something had happened. The feeling of missing something, of being less than whole had come upon her with such a blinding swiftness that it had brought her physically to her knees when it happened. She dimly registered someone yelling; Cisco she realized. And then a pair of strong arms pulled her, lifted her right up off of the floor. As she turned her head to look, she found Harry there. But it wasn't the right Harry. He wasn't hers. She realized he was speaking to her but everything seemed to fade to a dull roar. 

Harry had turned when Cisco called out to him and moved without thinking when he'd seen Caitlin on the floor. As he lifted her up, he knew they hadn't been successful and he dreaded what he'd find on Earth-1, if he could even get back now. Worried about his Cisco but unable to do anything about it, Harry pulled Caitlin up and steadied her when she seemed to sway slightly. 

"Caitlin!" He yelled, and frowned when she didn't react. Cisco joined the pair and looked at Harry, worried. Just then a loud clang sounded from down the hall. Cisco jumped, startled, and then turned to  go investigate. Harry stood still, supporting Caitlin and tried to think of what they were supposed to do next. Cisco returned in no time at all, but when he did, he wouldn't meet Harry's eye. That was the moment he knew for sure that they didn't have any options.

Caitlin watched everything around her but felt completely separated. She dimly registered that Harry was more or less keeping her up, but as her head cleared she pushed away from him. Harry reached for her again but she slapped his hands away as she backed up. He started to speak but she held up a hand and pointed a finger at him. 

"You promised me. You told me he would be okay. That nothing would happen!" She yelled at him as tears rolled down her cheeks but couldn't bring herself to give a damn. 

"Snow I..." 

"No. You're going to fix this. You're going to bring him back." Caitlin turned away then and left the room while Harry watched her go, unable to move. 

X

The breeze woke him. His eyes flew open when he felt it move through his hair and he sat upright abruptly. Harry was in a field. As far as he could see around him, grass stretched out to the horizon. A lone tree a good distance away was the only thing that stood out on the otherwise flat landscape. Harry stood slowly and expected rush of dizziness that never happened. Absently he brushed his pants off and set out for the tree.

Harry walked for some time but the landscape around him remained unchanged. He looked around but the grass offered no hints or direction. The tree was where he had to go and as he looked back at it, he saw a lone figure standing there. 

It took some time for Harry to cover the distance to the tree, and as he walked he thought about Caitlin. He felt a sharp stab of sadness, worried he wouldn't see her again. Worried because he knew that she would have been as devastated by this as he would have been if she were here in his place. He had to get back to her. There was no other option. 

Harry halted when he was within a few feet of the tree and the man there stepped out from the shade with a smile. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and grass stains on his knees. He was younger, probably close to Caitlin's age, and he smiled with such an honest, open expression that Harry felt instantly at ease. He realized that he was familiar then, recognizing the young man from the coffee shop the day he had met Caitlin. The young man stepped forward with his hand extended and Harry reached to shake it.

"Doctor Wells. You're not supposed to be here," he said, and Harry couldn't help the laugh that escaped. 

"Barry Allen I presume?" Harry stepped up next to Barry as he nodded. They stood in silence while Harry looked out into the field of green around them. Barry settled back against the tree, arms crossed loosely over his chest. "So, Allen, what the hell am I doing here?" 

Barry coughed softly, and Harry heard the laugh he failed to cover. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help the smile that formed. 

"You sound just like him, you know?" Barry started without preamble. "I've known three men with your face and each one has been different. But you, you sound just like Harry." Barry picked at the grass where he sat, eyes locked onto the horizon ahead. 

"How long have you been here?" Harry asked. Cisco and the other Harry had only ever hinted that a few months had passed. 

"I actually don't know. Time doesn't pass here the way it does out there." When he said the last, Barry gestured at the field beyond them. Harry nodded and lowered himself to sit on the ground. If he closed his eyes he could almost believe the sun on his back was real. "There's some things you need to know before you go back. Since you're here, and I'm here, they thought I should tell you." 

Harry glanced over at Barry, who still looked out into the horizon. The boy didn't look unwell, but Harry thought that he seemed... drained. Tired. The others had briefly filled him in about the speed force and their dealings with it, but most of the details had been vague and the explanations too quick. This was entirely new territory for him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, picturing Caitlin in his mind. He missed her. He had to get back to her. When his eyes opened again, he turned back to Barry and said, "I suppose we'd better get started." 

X

Barry Allen had been pulled into the speed force to pay for the mistakes that he'd made. It was a penance and a prison sentence. But he'd accepted it to keep his friends safe. Fully expecting to be erased from existence, he was surprised when he had been brought to the field he and Harry now sat in. Time had ceased to have all meaning and for the speedster, that was the worst part. 

Barry told his companion about his life. The death of his mother at the hands of the Reverse Flash, finding home with Joe and Iris as he grew up and his career at the CCPD. When Barry started talking about the Harrison Wells he'd known as his mentor and ultimately his betrayer, Harry found himself growing angry. When he said as much, Barry shrugged and laughed. "One thing all of the Wells seem to have in common is that they're kind of dicks, except for HR. Even the first one, who wasn't really even Doctor Wells was still an asshole. And God, when Harry showed up from Earth-2..." Harry laughed at that, and felt his anger drain away. "But I wouldn't be where I am without any of them, good or bad. 

"How long do you have to stay here Barry?" Harry asked softly a while later when the two had grown silent. 

"Not much longer, at least I don't think so." Barry sighed softly and climbed to his feet. Harry watched him pace away from the tree but didn't follow. He would be patient, but he needed to get back. He needed to get home to Caitlin.


	10. Chapter 10

Cisco had returned from Earth-1 an hour ago. When the younger man had appeared alone through the breach, Harry had watched the last bit of hope as it died on Caitlin's face. She'd left the cortex without another word and he hadn't seen her since. The Cisco from her world had tried to comfort her, but they didn't know one another well enough and Cisco was absorbed in his own grief. He'd lost his best friend. 

Harry hated not knowing what he was supposed to do. It made him feel helpless and useless. After he'd left the team to return to Earth-2 he'd done his best to restart his life there for his and Jesse's sake. As fond as he had grown of the team during his time on Earth-1, he'd still been unable to admit to himself that he needed them as much as they needed him. Something that had become glaringly obvious in hindsight, especially after the powers started manifesting in Jesse. He'd known about the timelines being changed and he'd known that the implications of it were far greater than any of them had considered but he'd been too preoccupied with his own life to push further. He'd been selfish. 

As much as he'd protected his daughter as she had grown into her powers, Harry knew he had failed his team by not helping them grow and accept the changes around them. He'd pawned off yet another version of himself and left, and that man had sacrificed his life while Harry hadn't even been there. For that he'd never forgive himself because he knew that if he had stayed things might have been different. Savitar might have been stopped sooner, H.R. might still be alive and Barry wouldn't be in the speed force as a penance for all of the wrongs he'd committed when he'd just been trying to erase his pain. And maybe they wouldn't have lost Caitlin. Harry missed her deeply although he did his best to not think of her. She had been his first and staunchest ally when he'd arrived on Earth-1. And she'd kept pulling him back from the edge every time he'd been ready to give up. Caitlin Snow was a gifted and engaging woman and her intelligence, her kindness, and sharp sense of humor had him falling for her before he'd ever realized it. But Harry had also accepted that fact that they wouldn't have worked. In another time, on another world maybe, but life had not intended that particular destiny for him and he had accepted it. Or thought he had. Then he'd been confronted with the possibility of it here and he'd been thrown into a forceful realization as his mind had started to supply 'what if?'. He missed her more than ever in the face of the relationship he'd seen between the version of her and himself on this new earth. Harry had known then that he'd never be over her loss. 

He'd always felt like he'd let her down though, and when he'd arrived on this earth only to be confronted with her doppelganger, he promised himself not to let it happen again. But he'd failed and Harry had grown tired of that feeling. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when his Cisco walked into the Cortex. The younger man walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly as he passed him. "What do you want to do here Harry?" 

"I don't know that there's anything we can do Cisco." Harry replied and passed a hand through his short hair. 

"What about them?" Cisco continued, and frowned deeply as he sank down into a chair. Harry realized how hard it must have been for him, having to watch as a woman who looked exactly like his best friend grieved alone. He'd kept reminding himself that she wasn't his... that she wasn't their Caitlin but it hadn't made it easier. He wanted to comfort her too, to try and take away her pain. Harry placed his hands on top of his head and paced away, fighting an internal battle as Cisco continued. "I want to help them but I don't know what we can do. Especially her." 

"Mmm." Harry grunted non-committal and distracted.

"Is that all you've got?"Cisco snapped. 

"What? What do you want me to do?" Harry spat, irritated, but more with himself than with his friend. Cisco stood abruptly, hands clenched at his sides and Harry stopped pacing just as Cisco railed at him. 

"I need you to know what to do Harry. I want my best friend back, but we're doing more harm than good here man. And now it's not just our lives. We have to fix this! 

"I don't know what to do Ramon!" Harry snapped back at him and both men glared at one another. Harry's voice dropped to a whisper when he continued to speak. "You think think this is easy for me? You think it's fun for me to be responsible for this?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"This. All of this. This is all on me! If I hadn't left..." Harry trailed off and Cisco laughed bitterly. 

"Hey man. We made our own choices. You weren't even on our earth. None of this is your fault. If anything, you've been trying your hardest to fix it since you came back." Harry had shaken his head and started pacing while Cisco spoke, trying not to hear him. Cisco stalked over and grabbed him by the arm to force him to stop. 

"I promised her that nothing would happen and I was wrong. Again." Comprehension dawned on the younger man's face and he offered a sad smile. Cisco missed his Caitlin very badly, but he knew that Harry probably missed her just as much if not more. And Harry carried the added guilt of not being able to save her from being turned into a meta. Something Cisco knew he'd never really forgiven himself for. 

"You can only do what you can do. And the other Harry was just like you. He didn't even hesitate to help. We just showed up and he agreed. And she agreed too, Harry." Cisco paused and waited for Harry to look at him before he continued. "She agreed to let him go and to help us here even though she never believed it would work. Who does that sound like? Who do they both sound like? The dude is just like you and she's just like our Caitlin. Don't question it and don't waste your time on guilt. What happened has happened. We can either fix it or we can give up." Cisco'eyes watered slightly when he finished and his voice faltered. Harry sighed and pulled him in for a quick hug, patting him on the back before he stepped back and rested his hands on his hips. 

"Go find your brother from another mother and lets get to work." 

X

The sun hadn't moved since he'd woken up and Harry couldn't tell how much time had passed, but he could feel the vague sense that it had. He was still seated under the tree, legs pulled up to his chest and his arms draped across them. Barry hadn't gone far, and had returned after a while to take a seat next to Harry on the grass. 

"If you're from Earth-1 and the version of myself I met was from Earth-2, then what earth are Caitlin and I from?" Harry asked, more to break the silence than anything. Barry glanced at him and his eyes had lit up with something Harry couldn't name. 

"That's an interesting and complicated question with an interesting and complicated answer Doctor Wells. Would you like my version?" When Harry nodded, Barry grinned and continued. "You and Caitlin and everyone else you know there are not actually from another earth." 

"What do you mean? The multiverse..." Harry interrupted, but Barry stopped him with a look. 

"There are an infinite number of universes, that much is true." Barry continued on as he gestured to the blades of grass at his feet. "But there are also an infinite number of outcomes within the multiverse." He plucked two blades of grass and held them out for Harry who cupped his hands to take them. Harry looked at Barry in confusion but the younger man just smiled again. "The individual worlds all have their own paths to follow, and there are worlds out there that are so like the ones we know that it's crazy. One choice, one minor choice can change everything Harry. And when you add several billion individuals on each earth making those choices, well things can change quickly."

"But some things don't, do they?" Harry asked as realization dawned on him. Barry looked sideways at him then, before he nodded his head in confirmation.

"You know, you and Caitlin occur throughout the multiverse as one of the most consistent variables in the entire universe. Your connection is one of the few constants that exist."

"But not on yours?" Harry asked, and he knew the answer when he saw Barry's brows furrowed in thought. 

"That was taken away when an angry man from the future decided he hated me enough to try and erase me. And the funny thing about it is that she and the Harrison Wells from my Earth were not the intended pair. Harry from Earth-2 was always meant to come, to find her. But Eobard was always going to travel back and I was always going to try and fail to change the time line. And enough of the variables were different that they're living the lives they are now. Butterfly effect. Change one thing and you change it all. Now, they're both lost, and maybe they always will be. But they feel their connection in the same way you and your Caitlin do. They just don't understand, they're not ready." Barry shrugged gently but Harry had seen anger and sadness as it flashed across the young man's face. Harry could feel a strong burst of sympathy for his doppelganger, and for Caitlin's. He couldn't imagine existing in the same world as her anymore but never being able to find her fully. He turned to Barry then as he realized that the young man had been hinting at. 

"So then Caitlin and I...?" Harry pressed, but he was sure of the answer by then. When Barry spoke he confirmed it. 

"Your lives are a gift. I've tried to change too many things and I've destroyed a lot of lives Harry." Barry pulled idly at the strands of grass at his side, huffed a breath, and continued. "When they brought me here I was sure they were going to erase me, and I would have deserved it. But they didn't. They gave me a gift too." 

Harry climbed to his feet and dusted his pants off. If he squinted, it looked like the sky had started to change colors, as if the unseen sun would soon set. Barry stepped up next to him and watched the change. When the older man looked at him, Barry nodded towards the horizon and the two started walking. "I can't change the future Harry. It's already in motion."

"What was the gift?" Harry pressed after  some time. 

"You and Caitlin and everyone you know. You're living the lives that were intended for you. You have a chance to be happy in the way that you were supposed to. No metas. No time travel. Together. You could feel it, couldn't you? That something was missing? That something had changed? All of the moments in your lives led you to each other. And you had help along the way." Harry thought of his life and the winding, twisted path he'd taken to get there. He thought of his wife. Her loss had been devastating and he'd mourned her deeply. But when he thought of Caitlin, he knew that Tess would have approved. Jesse had been right when she'd told him her mother wouldn't have wanted him to remain unhappy. She'd have probably kicked him in his ass to send him in the right direction if she'd been able. Harry smiled and looked to Barry. The speedster looked happy and vibrant; the tired man Harry had seen when he'd woken up was gone. 

Harry considered what he'd been told and knew that it was the truth. He'd had a connection with Caitlin from the first time they'd crossed paths. He'd felt complete when she was with him. He'd felt empty when she was gone. Harry knew that they'd be happy. Concerned then, he look at his companion. 

"Do you get to be happy there too?" Harry asked, and Barry nodded silently in confirmation.

"They gave me a chance to live the life I should have. None of the other worlds are exactly like the one I'm from and none of my lives will ever be like the one I'm living now. And part of me is glad for that. It's hard Harry. It hurts. But at least I know that somewhere in this big wide multiverse, my friends and family are happy. That's what keeps me going."

"When do I get to go home?" 

Barry grinned and pointed out at the horizon when the sky had turned to a vivid orange as the unseen sun started to set. He squinted against the harsh light and looked at where Barry was pointing. It was then that he realized a breach was opening. 

"It's almost time Harry. For both of us." 

X

Caitlin heard the door when it opened but hadn't bothered to look up. She'd known who it was. She didn't acknowledge Harry when he caught sight of her and made his way over. For his part, Harry waited patiently, he hadn't expected to even get that far. He stepped over to the work table she was sitting at and pulled out a chair next to her. Caitlin still hadn't looked at him. Harry sighed gently and folded his arms so he could lean his elbows on the table. 

"We're going to try something Snow. I'm not... I don't know if it's going to work, but it might." Harry started, quiet as he watched her. Caitlin scoffed then and looked up to glare at him. It was obvious she'd been crying though he couldn't see any tears just then. Her eyes were red and dark circles had formed beneath them. Harry had to fight the urge to pull her to him, he knew she wouldn't want that. 

"Why don't you and Cisco just go home?" Caitlin asked as her voice wavered with sadness and she stood to walk away from him. 

"Because I can't leave you here like this Snow." Harry answered as he rose and followed her. 

"Stop calling me that." she snapped, irritated. 

"I'm sorry." 

"I'm not her. I'm not the Caitlin from your world." Harry could feel it as his heart constricted in his chest and he stood to leave. He felt Caitlin's hand as she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him back. She stood before him and her eyes were full of anger and sadness. He waited as everything around them seemed to slip into slow motion and he watched, detached, when she'd lifted her hands and started to hit his chest. It took him a few seconds after she'd started to realize that she had also been yelling. 

"You promised me!" Caitlin yelled as she pushed Harry back roughly. "You're standing here with his face, but you're not him and I hate you for that. I hate that he's gone when I just found him." Harry staggered back a step when she pushed him again but he made no move to stop her. Caitlin reached up a final time, and her hands weakly collided against his chest again, where they finally stilled and tightened into the fabric of his shirt as she stared up at him. Tears had started again and Harry could  feel his heart  as it thudded painfully in his chest. "I miss him. I miss him so much. I miss my Harry and he's gone when I just found him."

"I know. I know Caitlin." Harry rasped brokenly as he brought his hands up and gently covered hers with them. When she didn't pull away and didn't recoil, Harry dipped his head so he could look her in the eyes. "We have to try Caitlin. At least one more time. I don't know if this will work. But I can't... I have to try, for you."  

Something in Caitlin's expression changed as Harry searched her face and the next thing he realized was that she'd leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss near  the corner of his mouth. Then before he realized it, before he could stop himself, Harry angled his head down slightly and met her lips with his. Neither one of them moved. Their lips touched with the barest hint of pressure and both of them mourned the loss of someone who was not there. 

He pulled away first and rested his forehead against hers but Caitlin filled the silence. "That was for the both of you." Caitlin whispered, quiet as she  gripped his shirt. When Harry nodded silently, she continued. "If I don't see him again...I just found him Harry. I can't lose him."

"You won't." Harry's voice was rough and he pulled back to look into Caitlin's eyes. She watched him, mouth turned down and sadness on her face. 

"Im sorry." 

"I know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that." He stepped back then, dropping his gaze to the floor as he brought a hand up to run across his short hair. 

"You love her. Your Caitlin." She stated, taking his other hand and squeezing it briefly. Harry nodded and wouldn't meet her eyes. 

"Do you think you'll ever...?" She asked but then trailed off when she had caught a glimpse of the pain in his expression. 

"No. I think maybe if things had been different. Or maybe on another world," he answered and looked at her pointedly, voice roughened with emotion. "Things work out the way they're meant to. I'll just be happy if I get her back as my friend. I could live with that." 

Harry stepped away from Caitlin then and and she watched him take a deep breath. She missed her Harry desperately then as she watched a man who looked so much like him as he struggled with his own loss and pain. And she knew there was nothing she could do for him just as there was nothing he could do for her. They both had their own futures. They both had their own choices to make. 

Both Ciscos came in then and she could see the excitement in their faces as the two carried the speed force bazooka between them. Harry and Caitlin exchanged a glance as the two men started talking. They had a plan. It might work. 

The two men had explained their idea and Harry had asked multiple questions, attempting to find any flaws, while Caitlin stood by and silently listened. As she did, she felt something growing inside of her. And suddenly she knew what it was. It was hope. 

She exchanged a glance with Harry again and nodded at both of the Ciscos, resolved. "Let's go bring them back, both of them."

X


	11. Chapter 11

Earth-1 Cisco had sent his doppelganger down to adjust the settings on the centrifuge while he himself had fixed the speed force bazooka. Harry busied himself at the control panel, and didn't hear when Caitlin walked in. She rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently when he tensed beneath her touch. When he turned to look at her, he found her brown eyes hopeful and smiled up at her. 

"I wanted to apologize for earlier..." She started but Harry cut her off as he closed his eyes and exhaled. 

"You have nothing to apologize for." he said, as he reached up to cover the hand on his shoulder with one of his own. 

"I know that you feel like you don't deserve it, but I hope that when you go home, to wherever you decide home is, that you find happiness." She squeezed his shoulder again and dropped her eyes.  

"I'm glad that somewhere, even if it's on another world, some version of me has enough sense to recognize you for what you are." Harry's expression shifted into a ruefull smile, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes. As Caitlin looked, she could see a familiar emotion on his face there. Familiar because she'd seen it in her Harry before he'd left. Harrison Wells of Earth-2 looked at her with a deep and profound love, but she knew that the love wasn't meant for her. It made her heart break for him. 

Cisco dropped something across the room and the moment between them passed. Harry cleared his throat then and looked back at the monitor. "I'm going to bring him home to you Snow." Caitlin squeezed his shoulder a final time and settled at the console next to him. 

X

"Okay we're all set," Cisco called as he returned from the centrifuge. Earth-1 Cisco motioned him over and showed him the controls on the speed force bazooka. Harry would be at the computer this time, Earth-1 Cisco would vibe open a breach, the resident Cisco of that earth would operate the bazooka, and Caitlin would coordinate all of them, making sure each step had been initialized at the right time. The plan had been simple this time. Cisco would vibe into the speed force by brute force, aided by the speed force bazooka. When it had been modified to fight Savitar, it had indeed freed someone from the speed force but the lightning storm that had resulted had been the reason Barry was trapped there now. The risk for that likelihood still existed, but Harry had hedged that with the addition of the high speed burst of data from the centrifuge, they'd be able to rip into the speed force, free the two men trapped there, and repair the hole. 

Everything counted on that. 

When the final adjustments had been made, each member of the impromptu team had looked at one another and taken a moment to think about what they were going to attempt. The resident Cisco looked around the room and nodded his head before he clapped his hands together and lifted the bazooka. Earth-2 Cisco placed his glasses on his head and made his way to the center of the room. Harry typed quickly and entered the command menu at the workstation he sat at as Caitlin watched as the centrifuge picked up speed via the readouts on her screen. Both Ciscos bantered quietly amongst themselves as they waited for the signal and Harry turned to Caitlin a final time. 

"When I get back I'm going to see if I can help her. Help.. my Caitlin." He stated quietly as he waited for his monitor to beep. 

"That's a good idea. But you should remember something." Caitlin answered back, turned fully towards him. 

"What's that?" 

"If I know anything about myself, and I'm pretty sure I do, she's not going to want you to chase her by offering to fix her. She's not going to love you just so she can fix whatever you think makes you undeserving. She's going to love you for who you are Harrison Wells, so you're going to have to be sure you can do the same." Caitlin finished softly. She'd tried to temper her advice with kindness and hoped that Harry wouldn't misunderstand. She felt the potential for Harry and her doppelganger and knew that it was right. But Caitlin also knew it would not be easy, as stubborn as they both were. 

Harry considered her words for a moment before he nodded at her. His eyes communicated what he didn't say, and Caitlin could tell that he already knew what'd she'd been getting at. If he was given another chance, he'd be sure not to take it for granted. 

Harry's monitor beeped then and he looked over the console at both Ciscos. "Do it." 

Earth-2 Cisco slid his glasses over his eyes and lifted his hands. The other Cisco lifted the bazooka and aimed it towards the center of the room. They just had to wait for the signal from Harry. Caitlin monitored the increasing speed of the centrifuge and nodded at Harry when it was time. Harry lifted a hand so that Cisco could see him and know when to open the breach. Just as the velocity needed was reached, a sudden burst of light started just beyond where the two identical men stood. Both of them ducked out of the way and scrambled back towards Harry and Caitlin. Harry stood and shielded his eyes while he watched the breach grow larger. A panicked look from his Cisco had him rooted to the spot. 

If they hadn't opened the breach, then who had? 

X

The sun had finally set below the horizon and Barry guided Harry the rest of the way. The light around them had dimmed considerably, and when Harry looked up expecting stars, he found instead a wide array of colors. Barry had seen him admiring and clapped the older man in the back. 

"That's the speed force. The actual physical boundary between time and space." The young speedster told him, and even though he'd been there for some time, Barry still sounded awed by it. Harry continued to look up until he felt something run down his cheek. He lifted his hand gingerly and it came away red with blood. The monitor, he realized belatedly as he remembered being struck in the head. He held his hand up so Barry could see it, his eyebrow raised in a question. 

"Time doesn't mean a thing here Doctor Wells. But you're getting closer to going home so it's going to start obeying all of those laws we're all so eager to define it with."

"And here I was thinking I'd avoided ruining my handsome face." Harry deadpanned, and realized he felt lighter than he had in a long time. Barry chuckled and the pair approached the breach. It looked smaller than the one Harry had been pulled in by and seemed... calmer. He watched Barry stop in front of it and hesitated for a moment. "Isn't leaving going to cause another storm?" Barry never answered. The last thing Harry registered was being pulled at high speeds until he had stopped abruptly, dumped onto his ass in an undignified heap. 

It was her voice that shocked him out of his disorientation and then suddenly he had an armful of Caitlin Snow. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as he fell back onto the floor. Dimly, he heard a commotion around him but couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. He pulled Caitlin tighter against him and pressed a kiss to her forhead. 

"Harry." Caitlin whispered his named against his ear and he inhaled. As he did, a great sense of relief filled him and he knew he had come back home. He knew he'd been made whole again. He pulled back so he could look at her then and lifted a hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Caitlin frowned when she saw the gash above his eye but when she realized he was okay she relaxed against him and he sighed her name. 

The commotion in the room around them made itself known then when they heard Cisco call out to Barry. The speedster still stood at the mouth of the breach, bathed in light, a resigned look on his face. Caitlin and Harry parted then and as they went to stand, the other Harry held a hand out to lift one and then the other. The two Harry's locked eyes briefly with their hands still gripped tightly and an unspoken moment passed between them. Then Harry from Earth-2 crossed the room to stand by his friends. 

"Barry, come on!" Cisco yelled as he reached out for his friend. But the boy wouldn't move and he looked sadly back at him. 

"Cisco I need you to tell Iris something for me." 

"Tell her yourself!" Cisco cried out as comprehension dawned, but he refused to accept it. 

"I'm sorry man, it's not time yet. Just a little longer. Tell her that for me okay? Tell her I'll be home soon." Barry called out and Harry could see the emotion in his eyes. A sharp pang of loss ripped through him again and he knew that he'd miss the young man when he'd gone. Barry turned to the Harry from Earth-2 and smiled as he extended a hand. Harry stepped forward and gripped it, shaking it firmly. Both men grinned at one another, though Harry tried and failed to hide his sadness at the situation. 

"You've got to stop blaming yourself man. We're going to be okay. All of us. I promise. But we can't do it without you. We need you. She needs you Harry." Harry nodded wordlessly, and from where she stood across the room, Caitlin could see the way his shoulders tensed with unexpressed emotion. She gripped her Harry tighter, and rested her head against his shoulder as his arms slid up and pulled her against him. 

Barry had given both men a hug before he stepped past them. He stopped at the Cisco from this earth and shook his hand warmly. "Hey I know you don't know me here, but I'd be honored if you found me. You're a great man and," Barry glanced back at his Cisco before he continued, "you're an even better friend. More than I ever deserved." Barry and Cisco had shaken hands a final time before the speedster  from another Earth stopped in front of Harry and Caitlin. Barry looked at Caitlin with so much affection that it made her leap into his arms for a hug. Like Earth-2 Harry's display earlier before they'd gotten her Harry back, the emotion wasn't for her. But she could feel the strength of the connection these men shared with her doppelganger, with that troubled and lost woman on another world, and she loved them for it. Just as they loved her. Barry turned his attention to Harry and the two men also shared a hug.

"I always wondered what it would have been like if I'd had the real Doctor Wells when all of this started," Barry said, and looked back at where his Harry stood across the room. The older man there smiled at the speedster who continued, addressing both versions. "I realized when Harry came that he was the Wells I needed. And the Wells that I would have never been anything without." Barry nodded at Harry across the room before turning back to the pair next to him. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder briefly before he finished. "If I had gotten the real Wells he would have been you, you know, and I'd be more than grateful for that too. We all have our paths walk, and I can't walk mine without any of you. Even if I don't know you, you're a part of it and I'm grateful for you. So thank you. Both of you."

Caitlin's eyes had teared up again and when she had glanced at Harry, she'd seen him on the brink over being overwhelmed. She turned to him then, as Barry made his way back to the breach, and lifted a hand to turn his face towards her. She stood up on her toes  and closed the distance between them and kissed Harry gently. She felt his arms as they slid around her waist and pulled her against him. It wasn't until she heard both of the Ciscos and Barry groan that she remembered their audience. 

It was the other Harry though, that spoke as they separated. 

"Okay. That really is weird." Caitlin laughed and ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. Cisco and Barry... And Cisco were all quick to voice their agreement. 

Barry stepped back up to the breach and turned around so he could say goodbye to his friends. "Soon. But not yet. Not this way. Thank you for trying, but we can't cheat this one. Just be patient and take care of yourselves." Barry directed the last at Harry especially and then he turned and disappeared into the breach, swallowed by white light. 

X

It had been several hours since Barry had departed. The visiting Cisco and Harry had crashed for the night and planned to leave in the morning. When they had retreated to their respective rooms, Harry and Cisco had spoken briefly. Cisco welcomed his best friend back and then proceeded to kick him out again. He told Caitlin and a Harry to go home after  Harry had his eyebrow stitched. Caitlin offered to do it for him and the two departed for Harry's home hand in hand. 

When they arrived, Harry led her to his front door but stopped before he opened it. When Caitlin looked at him questioningly, he smiled and pressed her gently back against the door so he could kiss her. Caitlin responded immediately and he had to swallow a groan as she arched into him. Harry pulled back and grinned at the dazed look on her face. He reached behind her to unlock the door and she allowed herself to be led inside. 

They separated then and Caitlin looked around the house appreciatively. Harry watched her as he shrugged out of his coat and peeled off his sweater. He stepped up behind Caitlin and felt her hand slide into his briefly before she shrugged out of her coat as well. Harry found her hand again and led her though the house.

They arrived at his bedroom and she pulled him through it towards the door he indicated was the bathroom, intent on checking his forehead. When he flipped on the lights, he halted and Caitlin narrowly avoided running in to him as he stared at something on the sink. His contact case. When Caitlin realized what he was thinking, she laughed and picked up the case. 

"This. This is responsible for everything, isn't it?" She asked as she thought back to their first run in only weeks before. 

"Funny how fate works." Harry quipped as he took the case from her hands and set it on the counter. He watched as heat flared in her eyes and dropped down to deliver a bruising kiss. He groaned when her hands came up to grip his shoulders and forgot everything else when she pressed herself tight against him. The stitches would wait. 

X


	12. Epilogue

The team gathered in the Cortex for a final time. Cisco from Earth-1 and the resident Cisco were chatting excitedly about ideas for projects and working on cross dimensional communication. Both Harrys were on the other side of the room, reviewing equations and quietly discussing what had happened. The visiting Harry was showing them how to boost the power and efficiency of the centrifuge which would allow them to communicate across the multiverse. Caitlin watched from the doorway as the two men talked. It almost looked like the visiting Harry was as excited to have someone to talk to as hers was. She watched them for a moment, trying to see subtle differences between each man. They were there and if she bothered counting, the differences actually outnumbered the similarities. But at their core they were both Harrison Wells and they were both on the paths that were intended for them. Caitlin felt certain that she and Harry were right where they needed to be. Just as she knew that their doppelgangers would eventually get to where they were supposed to. It made her happy, knowing that the visiting Harry would be alright, eventually. She just hoped he would be patient and let it happen. 

After waiting for years to find her Harrison Wells, she felt such an overwhelming sense of rightness that it continued threatening to steal her breath away. She loved him. He loved her. They'd found one another and that was all that mattered. 

The visiting Harry and Cisco made their way to the center of the room for their trip back home. Hand shakes were exchanged between the two visitors and Cisco, with the promise that they'd stay in touch. When Caitlin and Harry stepped forward to say their goodbyes, Cisco pulled Harry into a tight hug and thanked him for pushing him out of the way when the breach collapsed. Caitlin hugged the young engineer as well and told him to not lose hope for his Caitlin. Cisco slid his glasses on then, and Caitlin knew he was hiding but she didn't press. 

Finally the two turned to Harry who waited with his hands on his hips. Caitlin smiled at him as he opened his arms for a hug. When she stepped into him, she heard him whisper in her ear, barely audible, and what he said had her heart tightening painfully in her chest as he pulled her to him. His arms tightened briefly around her before he sighed and she stepped  back, finding herself in her Harry's arms. She watched Earth-2 Harry as tears pricked at the corners or her eyes, saw his slight nod and offered a smile. There was nothing more to be said 

It was time then. With a final wave, the visitors from Earth-1 disappeared in a blinding flash as the breach closed around them. Cisco departed the Cortex soon after, allowing Harry and Caitlin privacy. The pair stood in the center of the room, wrapped up in one another and Caitlin let the tears that she'd been holding fall freely. Harry let her cry, holding her and whispering comfort into her ear. When she calmed down a bit he pulled back and kissed her gently, trying to feed all of his passion and love into that simple contact. 

Caitlin returned the kiss with an intensity that soon consumed them both. She dragged Harry by the shirt into his office and closed the door behind them. Harry lifted her shirt over her head and it was soon joined by his on the floor. He walked backwards to the couch in the corner and sat down, pulling her with him to straddle his lap as he kissed her. He groaned when he felt her press herself down onto him, and jerked his hips up into the contact so she could feel him hard and ready there. Caitlin reached between them and opened Harry's belt and fly, pushing his jeans and boxers roughly down his hips before she lifted up so he could he lift her skirt and pull her panties aside. Then she was gripping him in her hands and his head head fell back at the contact until he felt her guide him to her. She stopped then and Harry had to keep himself from thrusting up into her, from sliding home. 

"Do you know what he said to me, before he left?" she asked him, eyes watering again but no tears falling. She pressed a kiss into his neck before Harry brought his hands up to cup her face, drawing her lips back to his. Pulling back, she continued, "He said all the versions Harrison Wells must have been cursed to fall in love with Caitlin Snow." She shivered as she said it, slipping down onto him a little and Harry groaned. He gathered her in his arms and pulled her down against his chest; felt himself aching to be inside of her but ignored it just then. 

"He's not ready to accept it yet Cait. He's just not ready." 

"Do you think this is a curse?" Caitlin asked him, dropping her lips back to his neck and nipping gently at the skin below his ear. Harry's hips bucked slightly when he felt her teeth graze his earlobe. 

"The curse was not knowing why I was never complete. Living every day less than whole. You were the remedy. You're everything Caitlin. Everything." She moaned into his neck when she felt Harry's hands slide between them to touch her gently. Caitlin turned her head then and kissed him deeply, tongue darting out to meet his and she lowered herself onto him with a final, slow slide, her gasp as he filled her swallowed in the bruising kiss. As they came together and started to move, Harry trailed a line of kisses from her jaw to her ear and whispered, "I love you Caitlin. You're my home. My future."

In the end that was always the answer, no matter what world, no matter what universe. The things that remained and their future. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give my sincerest thanks to all of you for reading this. 
> 
> To TheGeniusCallsYou thank you so very much. You've always been one of the first people to read and comment and I've loved hearing your wonderful feedback. 
> 
>  
> 
> ClaudiaRain. You already know I adore the world's you've created and I am so grateful for your help and opinions. I hope I've taken some of what you said and made an even fractionaly better story because of your advice.


End file.
